Escaping The Darkness
by The Noble Man
Summary: Screams and blood and expressions frozen in fear, those precise moments brought elation. I was what one would call a demon, but now I have found my light. I am Uzumaki Naruto and I am a Fairy Tail mage!
1. The Fist Step

An: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail

Summary: Branded a Dark mage at a young age Naruto went to the only place that would accept him, a Dark Guild. Is their really any hope for someone with such a dark past?

Notes: Takes place 5 years before Cannon. Naruto is 16, and everyone else is the appropriate age. Not a dark fic, Naruto is just a little OOC during the beginning.

**Escaping The Dark **

The First Step 

Naruto slowly made his way through the Raven Tail guild, passing a few of its members but not speaking to any of them. Dressed in a open black hooded coat that reached his ankles, his features hidden, except for his blood red eyes that seemed to shine. His hands, both of which rested lazily at his side, were wrapped up in bandages. He neglected a shirt underneath the coat, but he wore a pair of black pants, rolled up half way to his knees showing off more bandages on his left leg that reached his ankle. His shoes appeared to be custom made sandals of some kind, not something anyone else would wear.

"You called Master?" Bowing low before Raven Tail's Master Naruto waited for a reply.

"Ah Naruto-chan, I'm glad you're here." Looking down at the youngest member in his guild Ivan Dreyer smiled. "I have a special mission for you and Eberhart-chan. I want you to both travel to one of our bases near Magnolia town, it seems some naughty person reported us to Fairy Tail, and they sent someone to clean the base up." Grinning madly the man took a few steps towards the young boy. "Word is that my father sent a team of some of his new up-and-coming mages, I want you to gage their strength for me Naruto-chan."

"Is that all Master?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes, now off with you boy." Ivan smiled madly as Naruto walked away, "It's a shame Naruto-chan, I had grown quite fond of you, but you're more trouble than your worth!"

Later that Day

Two figures walked down a dirt road, in the distance was a small town. Neither spoke for a while until they were just a mile from the town. "Shouldn't be to hard huh Naruto-san?" A large man smiled down at his young companion. "Killing a couple of Fairies, Master sure does hate them, don't you think."

"Yes," Naruto replied simply, not bothering to look up at the older man. Eberhart was a huge man, in both height and width, easily towering over anyone the boy had meet before. His face was held in a constant smile, like it was frozen or he was wearing a mask, and his chin was covered in a prominent and jet-black scruffy beard , that reached his equally dark sideburns. As for a hairstyle the man was very unoriginal with a traditional clean cut.

"We will be arriving soon, tonight we will discreetly destroy the base. Tomorrow we find the Fairy Tail mages, and then you can dispose of them."

"You're not going to take part of the festivities again, Naruto-san?" The giant man shook his head, "I just don't understand what you don't like about killing Naruto-san."

"Its too…sorrowful." Naruto responded quietly.

"You sure are an odd one Naruto-san."

Ignoring the comment Naruto continued making his was to the town, Eberhart only a few feet behind him. Looks like they would make it just in time for the sun to set.

**~xXx~**

Erza sighed as she looked out the window of the hotel she was staying in, currently she was sharing it with Natsu and Gray. They had shown up in this town to scare away the dark mages that were using this place as a base of operations, but the second they had shown up the cowards had ran for the hills. She knew that the mission had been low ranked, but she wasn't expecting it to have been this easy, and the fact that it was so close to Magnolia Town, in her mind something wasn't adding up. The base the mages were using was pretty obvious as well, she was actually surprised nobody had reported it earlier.

The sound of something breaking shook Erza's concentration, "Grey did it!" She heard Natsu call. Shaking her head Erza went back to staring out the window, pondering about the mission, there was one other thing bothering her. The symbol that she had seen at the dark mages abandoned hideout look familiar. In fact if Erza didn't know any better she would have said it was Fairy Tail, but that was impossible. Sure the design had been similar but there was an obvious difference; instead of a fairy the dark guild's symbol had consisted of a raven.

As concerned as she was Erza had sent a letter back to the guild describing her findings, she hoped the Master received it and sent word soon, something strange was definitely going on. Hearing another crash Erza sighed, standing up she decided to go she what the two trouble makers were up to.

Fairy Tail

"Master is there something bothering you?" Gildarts looked over at the surprisingly short Makarov, watching as the man franticly read over letter that was just delivered to him.

Reading over the letter over once more Makarov sighed, "I'm afraid the team we sent to deal with the dark mages may be in great danger." Handing the letter over to his strongest mage Makarov watched as the mans eyes widened. "I'm afraid that this maybe a trap set up by Ivan."

Standing up abruptly Gildarts seemed to have a bit of fire in his eyes. "Master let me go as back up, I won't let Ivan get away with this."

Watching Gildarts Makarov nodded, "Go then." Nodding Gildarts started to leave immediately when Makarov called out to him. "Anyone Ivan sent is sure to be dangerous, don't underestimate them."

**~xXx~**

"Naruto-san, is that them?" Eberhart asked with a wide smile on his face, the large man was pointing at a group of three, all around the same age. Looking in the direction the man was pointing Naruto immediately recognized the girl dressed in armor with a sword strapped to her side, Erza she was a mage with rapidly increasing fame. "Hmm," The giant beside him scratched his chin. "They're all just a bunch of kids."

"Underestimating them would be foolish," Looking back at the group Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Careful of the one with pink hair, something is off about him."

Glancing down at his partner Eberhart shrugged, the kid was weird almost as weird as he was. From previous mission the man had with Naruto he had learned that the blond didn't really care for fighting, in fact he tried to ignore it as much as possible. Naruto had always let Eberhart do the fighting, not that the giant minded, he enjoyed it actually. The one time he had seen the blond fight it had been over in a blink of an eye, before Eberhart even had time to notice Naruto was standing over a corpse, apologizing to it. Eberhart shrugged, Naruto was strange, but he was deadly, and he respected that. Now it was time to deal with the Fairies.

"Erza!" Natsu whined, "How much longer do we have to stay here!" Crossing his arms Natsu pouted slightly as looked up at the red haired girl. "This place is boring!"

"Natsu I already told you," Erza crossed her arms as she looked down at the younger boy. "We have to make sure the dark mages don't show back up." Beside them Gray muttered something under his breath causing Natsu to turn on him.

"What'd you say?" Natsu shouted.

Erza sighed as the two started to bicker, ready to interrupt them Erza felt someone approaching them. "Natsu, Grey," She said sternly, gaining both of their attention. Turning around Erza watched a large bearded man approached them followed by a smaller hooded figure.

"So these are the little Fairies I get to crush." Eberhart spoke aloud as he approached the three. "It doesn't look as fun as I thought it was going to be."

Putting her hand on her sword Erza got ready for a fight, Natsu and Grey standing at the ready behind her. "It seems you know who we are, does that mean you are part of the dark guild that had a base here?"

"Haha that it does little lady, that it does." Taking a little bow Eberhart kept the smile on his face. "You may call me Eberhart, representative from Raven Tail."

"Finally!" Natsu shouted, "Some action!" Charging forward before Erza could stop him Natsu's fist ignited into flames. Cocking his fist back the young Dragon Slayer got ready to finish the fight in one hit when the giant hand of Eberhart sent him skidding across the ground, finally coming to a stop several feet away.

'Fast!' Erza though in surprise, she had half expected Natsu's charge to catch the man off guard, but he didn't even bat an eyelash. "Natsu! Grey! This guy isn't an amateur we need to work together if we want to beat him!" Glancing behind the giant Erza warily watched the hooded figure behind him. Following her gaze Eberhart kept the smile on his face, and chuckled. "Don't worry about Naruto-san, he won't interfere." Grinning lecherously Eberhart turned his attention back to Erza, "You three are all-"

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

Eberhart didn't get to finish as he was enveloped in ball of fire. Using his distraction to his advantage Natsu had snuck around the man and unleashed one of his most powerful attacks on his unprotected back. "Heh," Whipping the blood that had leaked from his busted lip Natsu turned to Naruto. "Your next!"

Naruto simply shook his head, "You're a fool if you think that weak flame of yours would be enough to take down that giant."

"What?" Turning back to Eberhart Natsu watched stunned as the man was standing there with a smile on his face. His shirt had been burnt off revealing his muscular chest covered in tattoo's, and on his right bicep the symbol for Raven Tail.

"A Dragon Slayer?" Eberhart questioned out loud with a deep booming voice. "This just got a little bit more interesting!" Moving towards Natsu Eberhart was surprised that the kid held his ground, ready to fight back against the bigger opponent.

"Ice Make: Arrow!"

Feeling multiple sharp objects bounce off his back Eberhart turned around finding Grey behind him, holding his hands up, ready to unleash another volley of arrows. "Hmm that didn't even hurt." Eberhart remarked, making Grey growl in frustration.

"Try this then! Ice Make: Hammer!"

Turning his attention above him Eberhart's eyebrows raised when he found a giant hammer floating above his head. Raising his hand to stop the hammer Eberhart was caught off guard when Erza and Natsu came at him from both sides.

"You're wide open! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

From the left side Erza charged at him, dressed in Black Wing Armor, she wielded a dangerous looking sword in her hand.

Reacting quickly Eberhart Reached up and grabbed Grey's Ice Hammer and flung it at Natsu with his full strength. Turning to Erza he caught her sword just as she was preparing to thrust it at him. Trying to pull the blade from the giants grip Erza found it to be stuck as the man lifted her off the ground and threw her at Grey.

Flying through the air Erza found she couldn't stop as she collided with Grey. "Y-you alright Erza?" Grey questioned from under her.

Nodding her response Erza stood up and watched as Natsu dusted the shattered pieces of Grey's hammer off of himself, and went to attack Eberhart again. Wincing slightly as Natsu was batted away like a fly.

"Just what is that guy?" Grey questioned as he stood beside Erza.

"I don't know, but," Holding up her sword Erza showed that it was cover in blood, "He must be using some kind of magic that makes him resiliant to magic."

Natsu grunted as he came to a skidding stop near Naruto. "What is this guy made of?" Natsu questioned aloud to himself.

"Thick Skin Magic," Naruto replied catching Natsu off guard. "it's a magic that makes the users skin repel magic."

"What?" Natsu questioned as he looked to the hooded boy. "Why are you helping me?"

Naruto was silent for a minute before speaking. "My Master simply wishes to see how strong Fairy Tail's new blood is, sorry."

"Tch," Natsu turned his attention back to the waiting Eberhart. "Weirdo," He announced before charging after Eberhart. This guy had thick skin, and could resist magic, but Natsu was a Dragon Slayer. His magic was designed to kill things that had skin ten-times as thick as this guy. "Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" Natsu's whole body ignited as he charged Eberhart. Dodging the giant initial sweep Natsu shouted, "That won't work on me again!" Tacking Eberhart head first in the gut Natsu surprised everyone by sending the man flying backwards through the air.

Laughing aloud Natsu watched as his opponent struggled to get back up to his feet, the smile gone from his face. "You little brat," Standing up Eberhart began charging Natsu, the ground shaking with every step he took. "I'll kill you!"

Trying to get out the way Natsu stumbled over his own feet, and fell on his ass. Watching with wide eyes as the giant approached Natsu panicked as he tried to scramble out of the way.

"Natsu!" Erza shouted as she watched the pink hair boy try to scramble to his feet. There wasn't anytime to move, by the time she took her first step the giant was already on top of the wide eyed Natsu.

"Damn it!" Grey shouted as the giant hadn't even been fazed by the ground that had been frozen underneath him. The young mage had been hoping to make him slip up, but the second his heavy feet stepped on the ice it shattered under his great weight. Now he chased after Erza as they desperately tried to reach the panicked Natsu before any real damage could be done.

Cocking his fist back Eberhart smiled at the panicked Natsu, "End of the road for you kid!" He was going to make this punk pay for humiliating him like that. He was Eberhart The Invincible, his skin was impervious to all magic. After he was done with the Dragon Slayer the other two would be a piece of cake.

Naruto watched the scene unfolding before him and shook his head sadly, "You fool."

It all happened in a flash for Natsu, one second he saw Eberhart bringing his giant fist down on his small body. The next he saw Eberhart was suspended in the air, frothing at the mouth his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Natsu," Gildarts called softly. "Are you alright?"

The boys eyes widened, standing in front of him was none other that Fairy Tails strongest mage, Gildarts Clive. The man was holding Eberhart above his head with a single arm, he didn't even appear to be struggling. Sitting there in silence for a moment Natsu's eye began to sparkle, "Y-you're so strong!"

Chuckling Gildarts turned to the hooded Naruto, "So that just leaves you." Throwing Eberhart down at the boys feet Gildarts was impressed that the boy didn't even flinch.

Locking eyes with the older man for a moment Naruto simply shook his head. "You win, I rather not fight if I have too. Especially against Fairy Tail's strongest."

"You seriously think that I'll just let you wake up your partner and leave?" Gildarts stared down at the boys unnatural red eyes.

Thinking quickly Naruto shook his head, "Your right, he'll only slow me down." Holding his bandaged hand out Naruto grabbed hold of Eberhart's head, "Sorry."

Gildarts watched in shock and curiosity as magical energies began to flow from Eberhart to Naruto, the boys hand acting like a magic pump. Once the man was out of magic his body began to thin, slowly disappearing completely, leaving nothing but the giants clothes behind.

Standing up Naruto's hood fell off revealing his blond hair, and red eyes filled with tears. Turning back to Gildarts Naruto pulled his hood back up, "Now if you'll excuse me." Turning to leave Naruto was stopped by Gildarts's voice.

"Wasn't he your ally?"

"Ally? I don't know that word." Naruto's stare meet Gildarts, their eyes locked, unable to look away from each other. "As for his death, it was going to happen eventually, failing a mission is unacceptable."

Gildarts seemed dumbfounded, "You're really okay working under such strict rules? Living your life without any happiness?"

"Master Ivan accepts me, he's the only one who ever has. I would do anything he asked." Naruto answered his voice wavering, "As for happiness…monsters don't deserve happiness." With that said Naruto turned sharply and left.

"Aren't you going to chase after him?" Grey questioned besides Gildarts.

Turning back to look at the kids he had saved, Gildarts chuckled as Erza looked over a squirming Natsu, scolding him. Looking down at Grey he ruffled the boys hair making him grumble. "Nah he's not worth it," Glancing in the direction Naruto had taken off Gildarts narrowed his eyes in thought. The magic that kid had used to kill the giant was dark. He had never even heard of such a magic before, he was going to have to tell Makarov about this new Dark Mage Ivan had under his control.

**~xXx~**

Naruto limped through a forest, blood dripping down his body, a mixture of his and others, his clothes ragged and torn. When he got back to the Raven Tail guild he was surprised to find some of the members there waiting for him, and if he hadn't absorbed Eberhart's Thick Skin Magic, then their surprise attack surely would have killed him. Stopping he leaned back against a tree sliding down the trunk till he was sitting on the ground. Removing his hood Naruto revealed his unruly spiky blond hair, and young features. His face was clean and untouched except for three distinct whisker marks on either side of his face. His blood red eyes were filled with tears as he sat in the dark forest in complete silence.

The Master had betrayed him, said he had outlived his usefulness, and had the rest of the guild try and kill him. Of course the man himself hadn't been their at the time, if he had then Naruto would have undoubtedly died. Now he was sitting in the forest trying to fight off the sleep that was trying to claim his tired body. In the end his body just couldn't take it any more and Naruto passed into a fitful sleep.

~**xXx~**

"Hmm a blond mage, named Naruto, you say?" Makarov scratched his chin, sitting beside Gildarts at the bar. He had been beyond relieved when Gildarts had returned with Erza the other two, thankfully wounded prides being the biggest problem. "And his magic allowed him to absorb the other mage?"

"That's right Master," Gildarts took a swig of beer. "It seemed like something that Zeref would have been capable of doing."

"Hmm another Zeref," Makarov wondered out loud.

"Are you going to inform the Council?" Gildarts asked.

Makarov scoffed, "No, there would be no point." Makarov paused, "And from how you were talking about him, you made it seem like there was a possibility to save him."

"I saw," Gildarts thought about his words for a minute before continuing. "I saw a flicker of doubt when he was talking about Ivan."

"Hmm," Makarov polished off his beer. "Its something to think about, especially if we ever run into him again." Turning his attention back to Gildarts Makarov sighed, "Now there is something that I've been meaning to talk to you about."

**~xXx~**

Naruto's eyes shot open, his body covered in a cold sweat, the last thing he remembered was passing out in the forest. Trying to control his breathing Naruto failed to notice that he was no longer in the forest. He was in a bed, in a home, and somebody was watching him.

"So," An old raspy voice called out. "You're finally awake."

Naruto was brought to his sense's as he sat up, finally realizing where he was. "What, who are you?"

"That's not important right now," An old man waved his hand dismissing his question. "However if you must known I am the one who brought you to my home and patched you up." His eyes seemed to sparkle in curiosity, "Now who are you, and why did you have such sever wounds?"

"I…" Naruto paused, "it's a long story."

"I've got plenty of time," The old man smiled at Naruto, which confused the boy. This wasn't an evil smile, or one a fake one, this was a real honest smile.

Naruto sighed, his past made him sad, but he was in the old man's debt. "It started four years ago…"

_Naruto ran through a forest in a panic, trying to escape from some creature that was chasing him. The last thing he remembered was trying to learn a jutsu from the Forbidden Scroll, next thing he knew he was in an unfamiliar forest. He had been confused at first, but then he figured that the jutsu had just transported him to another part of the forest or something. Trying the jutsu again Naruto pictured in his mind the area that he had been in, only for nothing to happen. Desperately Naruto tried the jutsu again, and again, until he made a terrifying realization; he couldn't feel his chakra. _

_Falling on his ass Naruto began to hyperventilate, these trees weren't familiar, this area wasn't familiar. Where was he, where could that jutsu had transported him to, and then he heard it. A terrifying, ear shattering screech, and something deep inside of him told him to run, with out questioning Naruto did just that. Tearing through the forest he didn't pause for a second, not once did he look behind him, he simply let instincts take over and tried to escape from what ever had made that horrible noise. Finally he had come to a clearing, not even thinking about the lack of covering Naruto charged out trying to race across to the other side, when something fell from the sky and landed in front of him, making dust and dirt fly up into the air. _

_Taking a few steps back Naruto felt his heart stop when a glowing pair of red eyes stared straight at him, through the dust. "Human," a voice growled out. "No one has dared cross my mountain in decades." The dust cleared revealing a tall creature with fanged teeth and horns, it reminded Naruto of an ogre from the stories. "You'll make a good snack," It laughed as it began moving towards Naruto. _

_Reacting on instincts Naruto reached into his holster and threw several kunai at the hulking beast. The kunai, simply bounced off the monster's skin like it was made of stone. "Shit," Naruto growled out as he tried to run away, only for the monster to grab hold his leg and fling him like he was a rag doll. Crashing into a nearby tree Naruto felt some of his bones break as he fell to the ground. "Shit," Naruto grumbled out as the monster started to move closer to him. He had no idea where he was, and he was about to get killed and eaten by something out of a story book. As the monster started to reach for him Naruto closed his eyes, and sadly accepted his fate. He would never get to be Hokage, he would never make any friends, he was just going to die here in the middle of the woods. _

"_Is this really your limit?" _

_Naruto's eyes shot open, he was no longer in the middle of a forest but sitting in ankle deep water. Looking around Naruto found a blond haired man looking down at him with sad eyes, he was standing in front of a gigantic gate that was held closed with a single piece of paper with the word 'seal' written on it. "So we finally meet…Naruto." _

_Naruto was shocked as he realized just who was standing in front of him, "Th-The Fourth Hokage?" _

"_The seal is set so that if eight tails are released I'll appear in your consciousness. I was surprised though when I found that the only thing left of the Kyuubi was his chakra." _

"_What?" Naruto questioned. "The Kyuubi? Seal? What are you talking about? Where are we? And how do you know my name?" _

_Minato smiled sadly, "That's quite a few questions, but I'll try to answer them to the best I can. Twelve years ago I sealed the Kyuubi inside of you to stop it from destroying the village." Minato winced at Naruto's shocked look, "I know what the history books say, but their wrong." Pointing behind him at the cage Minato continued, "He was sealed behind these bars for twelve years, but it seems like the jutsu you used drained him pretty badly, he isn't even able to maintain a solid form." _

_Naruto stared at the man his eyes full of fear, "You…You sealed the Kyuubi inside of me?" Minato nodded grimly. "Then all these years, the reason I haven't had a single friend, the reason everyone in the village hated me, was because of you?" _

"_Naruto-" Minato was cut off. _

"_Do you know how much I've had to suffer?" Naruto was standing now, tears streaming down his face, his body shaking in anger. "Why did you seal it inside me?" He shouted raising an accusing finger, "Was I just some unlucky kid that you just so happened to find, or something?" _

"_Naruto," In an instant Minato was standing in front of Naruto, enveloping the boy in a hug. "I've caused you a lot of pain, I'm sorry." Minato stroked the crying boys hair, "Some father I turned out to be." _

_Naruto stopped his crying, "Father?" Breaking out of the mans grasp Naruto stared at him with wide eyes. "You're…You're my dad?" _

"_Yeah," Minato smiled down sadly at the twelve year old. "Twelve years ago I sealed half of the Kyuubi's chakra inside you knowing that you would learn how to use it some day, because you were my son." Minato frowned, "But there seems to have been a slight hiccup in my plan. The jutsu you used was a technique that I was developing that would, in theory, allow me to jump to and from dimensions. It was an extension of my Hiraishin, but because of its complexity and risks I stopped working on it and placed it in the Forbidden Scroll." _

"_So-so I'm in another dimension?" Naruto asked with a confused look, his tears were all dried up now. _

_Minato sighed, "I'm not sure, as I said it was incomplete, but I think its our best guess at the time." Smiling down at Naruto Minato put a kind hand on his head, "Now its time to do something about what's going on outside your mind. I'm afraid at the moment there's only one option for you to take." Raising his hand Minato directed Naruto's attention to the seal on the Kyuubi's gate. "Rip off the seal and absorb what's left of the Kyuubi." _

"_What?" Naruto asked as he took a step back from Minato. _

"_Listen you have to trust me on this. Its going to be hard, and the Kyuubi's power will corrupt you if you let it, but you're my son, I know you can do this." His body was slowly starting to fade away. "I believe in you son, I know you can do this." _

"_No wait please! I still have so many questions!" _

_Minato smiled sadly, pulling his son into one last hug. "I'm sorry Naruto, but I've already used up all my time. I love you son." _

"_I-I love you too, dad," Naruto whispered as Minato faded from existence. _

_Taking a minute to gather himself Naruto turned his attention to the seal. Walking up to it he hesitantly placed his hand on it, before ripping the seal off completely. In a flash the red substance that was Kyuubi's chakra charged him. Bringing his arms up to shield himself Naruto closed his eyes in anticipation, only to open them when he didn't feel anything crashing into him. In amazement he watched as the red substance was absorbed through his naval, completely disappearing. _

"_Whoa, that's it?" Naruto thought aloud when he suddenly felt an incredible amount of pain force him to his knees. "Shit, what the hell is this feeling?" _

'_I hate this,' a voice deep from inside Naruto spoke. 'I hated those damn people, I wanted to kill all of them.' Naruto grabbed his chest, if felt like his heart had shattered into at thousand pieces, he was torn in two. A part of him still wanted people to acknowledge him, to respect him, and the other part just hated everything and wanted the world to die. _

"_What the hell is this?"_

"_**You can't control me, you don't have what it takes! You're nothing more than a tiny fragment of my hatred!" **_

"_Kh, must be the Kyuubi, go away!" _

'_No one will ever accept you,' The first voice spoke again. 'Don't you remember how everyone treated us? They wanted us to disappear, to die! Why would we want to be recognized by them?'_

"_This hatred," Naruto cried out. "Its too much!" _

'_Do the world a favor, and just disappear forever!' _

"_You belong here," Another voice spoke out, brining Naruto out of his daze as he looked up into the eyes of a red haired woman, who was clutching her heart. "Naruto," She smiled down at him. _

"_Who are you?" Naruto shouted, as he tried to stand up, only to fall back down. _

"_Of course you wouldn't know," She smiled sadly, before grining ear to ear. "Why don't you guess?" _

'_No…' The dark voice spoke up, making the woman chuckle. Taking in her appearance Naruto came to a conclusion. "You're Kyuubi's true form!" He shouted, pointing an accusing finger at her. _

"_What?" She burst into laughter, "That's like adorable! That expression on your face totally makes you look like your Father." _

"_You're…" Realization hit Naruto like a ton of bricks as he found the strength he was lacking just seconds ago. Standing up he slowly made his way towards the woman. "You're…" _

"_Yes," Kushina smiled down at Naruto, "I'm you're-" She didn't get to finish as Naruto tackled her into a hug, burying his face into her stomach and crying. With a small smile on her face Kushina bent down to her son's height and enveloped him in a real hug, letting him ball his eyes out on her shoulder. _

"_I've," He spoke in a shaky breath. "Its like I've always wanted to meet you, dattebayo." _

"_It's like," Kushina smiled happily, "you really are my son." _

_Breaking away from the hug Naruto smiled up at her, "There are so many things I want to talk to you about Mom!" _

"_Yeah," She smiled, "We'll have a nice long talk, but lets leave the Kyuubi out of this." Placing her hand on Naruto's chest Kushina closed her eyes in concentration before opening them, "There that better?" _

_Naruto nodded dumbly, the doubt and fear he had felt earlier had disappeared completely. _

_Sitting down Kushina motioned for Naruto to come closer, before pulling the boy into her lap, making him blush in embarrassment. "H-Hey!" _

"_Oh hush," Kushina huffed. "I like never got to hold you in my lap when you where a baby, so now I'm going to make up for lost time." _

_After a long talk, and a tearful goodbye Naruto found the strength that he needed to control the Kyuubi's power, and concur his true self. Once outside his mind Naruto found it easy to beat the monster that was about to kill him earlier, and after following his instincts he discovered the unique power that the Kyuubi's chakra had given him. Placing his hand on the monsters head he began to absorb it, its knowledge, and its energy. He learned that he was in a place called Fiore, where instead of ninja's there were Mages, and instead of using Chakra for jutsu they used magic energy to perform spells. He also learned that this Monster was in fact a demon that had been created by a Dark Mage named Zeref. From the demon he had learned many spells, each one darker and more evil than the last. _

_At the end of it all he had absorbed one last thing that he hadn't been prepared for, the demon's emotions. Anger and hate overwhelmed Naruto's sense's as he collapsed to the ground, this time there was no one to save him as he feel victim to the demon's hatred of humanity. _

_For the next year he lived his life as the new demon of the mountain, killing and absorbing any who dare come near. Each kill brought him new knowledge, new spells, and conflicting emotions. It wasn't until he killed a traveling old man, that he started to question his hate for humanity. The old man had been filled with sadness and sorrow so powerful that it had shaken the demon's powerful grip on Naruto's emotions, leaving him in a state of turmoil. Leaving the mountain Naruto traveled, looking for somewhere a monster like him could belong, and that is when he found Raven Tail._

Naruto and the old man sat in silence before the old man spoke up. "That was quite the story Naruto-san." The old man sighed, "So you allowed this demon's hate to rule you until finally the sorrow your victims felt right before you killed them overwhelmed you. Is that about right?"

Naruto didn't answer for a second, before hanging his head in shame, "Yes."

"And now you've been betrayed by your guild, you have no purpose and are still overwhelmed by sorrow." The old man rubbed his bearded chin, "Well as an ex-mage it is my sworn duty to report any known dark mages to the council," He paused, "but you seem more like a victim of circumstances than a dark mage, Naruto-san."

They sat in silence for a moment before Naruto spoke up, "So what are you going to do with me then?"

"Well," The old man cracked a grin, "I'm going to help you get better."

**~xXx~**

An: There we go, my first fanfic. My grammar isn't the best so point out the mistakes, though I hope it wasn't too bad. Let me know what you guys think, Good? Bad? Or somewhere in between? I personally thought it wasn't half bad, I'm waiting to see what people think before I post the next chapter. I'm not holding it hostage or anything, I just what to see everyone's opinion first.

Hope you read the Authors Note! Its right above this, go ahead take a look, I won't tell. It can be our little secret, I promise.


	2. Crash Course

An: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail

Summary: Branded a Dark mage at a young age Naruto went to the only place that would accept him, a Dark Guild. Is their really any hope for someone with such a dark past?

An: 3 years before cannon. Two year time skip, the two years will be filled in vaguely at first and then later in detail. Naruto is now less OOC, aka less sorrowful.

**KuroYuro**: Thanks for being my first reviewer!

**Imsooobored**: Nice review. Yes Naruto will freelance for a while, but he'll join a guild eventually. Beyond that my lips are sealed.

**Frostius**: Wow that was kind of deep, good review though. As for making his own guild that would just include to many OC's for me to work with, though your idea has given me an idea, I'll see if I can work it into the plot.

**Mlkoolc86**: Yep you got it, don't forget he absorbs emotions and memories too.

**Legend of the Kyuubi: **You're fucking awesome! Everyone make sure to thank **Legend of the Kyuubi **for translating Naruto's spells.

**Escaping The Dark **

Crash Course

Naruto walked through the town he was currently staying in, people happily waved to him and called his name. He had grown in the past two years, standing at six feet he was tone but not muscular, his blond hair was even longer and more unruly than it was before. Even the color of his eyes had changed back to their natural cerulean blue. Two years ago he had been a sorrowful young boy, but the old man who had patched him up in the woods, and nursed him back to health had changed that. He had taught Naruto how to be happy, and how to love, along with other useful things.

Yes the past two years had been good to Naruto, he had even changed his style. Now he wore a brown jacket, with a hood covered in white fur, and an orange shirt underneath. The jacket had plenty of pockets for storing items, and on the back was a red circle with a swirl design on it, similar to that of a whirlpool. The right sleeve of the jacket was torn off leaving his arm bare except for two small metal bracers he wore, one near his wrist, and the other up closer to his elbow. Also on his right hand was a black fingerless glove, with another small metal bracer attached to it. He now wore a pair of dark jeans, held up by a white belt. Another new addition was a Odachi that he carried with him. The blade was sheathed in a black scabbard, and stood at a full sixty-nine inches. The grip itself was almost two feet in length, wrapped in black cloth it supported a chain with some symbol attached to it at the pommel.

Currently he was staying in a little nowhere town, the type of place where there is absolutely nothing to do, and nobody ever visits it. Of course places such as this always had their fair share of problems, and Naruto had been happy to help. When he first got here there had been a small pack of monsters looking to over run the place, but Naruto had sent them packing, gaining the love of the townspeople. They had put him up in a room, allowing him to stay there free of charge.

With plenty of free time on his hands Naruto had figured he would make himself useful, he had spent most of the morning talking with the citizens, figuring out the villages main problem. He had learned that there were a group of bandits camped out in the woods, so far they hadn't tried anything yet, but recently they had disappeared, which meant that they might have pulled back further into the forest in preparation for an attack. With no Mage guilds or patrolling soldiers this town was just asking to get hit, and hit hard, Naruto wasn't about to stand buy and let that happen. After a thorough investigation, he had decided that the best course of action would be to get ride of the bandits before they tried to make their move.

Walking out into the surrounding forest the villagers wished Naruto the best of luck, before he disappeared from sight. Quietly walking through the trees Naruto was reminded of his childhood. Konoha had always had a spring like climate, meaning that the trees stayed green year round. He missed his home sometimes, occasionally wondering how his classmates were, if they had become respected ninja, if they were still alive, along with various other things. Sometimes he found himself wondering just how different his life could have been, would he have made friends, could he have followed his fathers footsteps and become Hokage?

The snapping of a twig brought Naruto out of his musing, quickly slinking into the shadows of a near by tree Naruto looked to the source of the sound, and found a tall hooded figure standing at the edge of a clearing.

"No use hiding," The voice was gruff, "I can sense the your magic."

Naruto groaned inwardly, he hadn't been expecting to run into a mage. It was careless of him not to be suppressing his magic. "Alright you got me, I'm coming out." Making his way toward the figure Naruto noticed that whoever it was stood a few inches taller than him. Hopefully he could take whoever it was by surprise, but when he finally entered the clearing he was surprised by what he saw. A large group of bandits lay in a pile, unconscious, their camp destroyed. "Did you do that?"

"What?" The man fallowed Naruto's gaze, "Oh knock out those guys, yeah." Removing his hood he smiled down at Naruto. "Names Gildarts Clive, Mage of Fairy Tail."

"No way," Naruto muttered under his breath as his eyes widened. Taking a cautious step back Naruto smiled nervously. "Wow, I was coming out here to get ride of these guys myself, looks like you beat me to it though."

"Haha," Gildarts laughed, "You must be pretty sure of your abilities if you came out here by your self to take on the Fiend Bandit Clan."

"Those are the Fiends?" Naruto asked in mild surprise. The Fiends were an infamous clan of bandits who showed no mercy to their victims. Looking back at the pile of unconscious bodies Naruto gulped silently, he was still confident that he would have taken them down, but he definitely would have been ruffed up, at least a little. Taking another look at Gildarts he realized that the man didn't even have a spec of dirt on him.

"Well kid why don't you run on back home," Gildarts scratched his chin. "I'm already on a mission, but I'll make sure these guys are handed over to the Royal Army."

"Right," Naruto started to leave. "I guess I'll just go let everyone know that the bandits won't be a problem anymore." Getting ready to leave Naruto was stopped by Gildarts voice, "Hey I never got you name kid."

"Naruto," His mouth responded before his brain could stop it. _'Damn it,' _Naruto mentally berated himself, _'Why did I use my real name_?'

"Naruto?" Gildarts said the name to himself, almost as if he was trying to remember something. "Have we meet before? You seem familiar."

"No," Naruto replied a little to quickly. "I've never left the village before, lived here all my life."

"Hmm," Gildarts approached the teen, something was familiar about this kid. Blond hair, whisker marks, name was Naruto…he just couldn't think of where he had meet this kid, but he knew he had at some point. Examining the fidgeting kid Gildarts began to inspect the way his magic felt, it was warm, and bubbly, happy would be a good word for it, but on closer inspection he could feel a more sinister power lurking just beneath the surface, and suddenly it all came rushing back to him. "You!"

"Damn," Naruto muttered as he snapped his fingers, causing a flash of bright light to consume the area. It was time for a hasty retreat.

**~xXx~**

"_Erza," Gildarts walked beside the young red head on their way back to Magnolia Town, Natsu and Grey walked behind them, arguing about something. "What can you tell me about that blond mage?" _

"_Nothing really, he didn't speak." She seemed to think about it for a moment, "No wait, the big one referred to him as Naruto." _

"_Naruto?" Gildarts questioned, he was going to have to keep an eye out for this Naruto. _

**~xXx~**

As Naruto tried to escape he felt something latch onto his arm, preventing him from fleeing. "Finally after two years," The light died down showing that Gildarts held his eyes firmly shut, but had somehow managed to grab hold of Naruto. "After two years I finally found you Naruto of Raven Tail!"

Naruto struggled to free himself from Gildarts grip, "I haven't been apart of Raven Tail in two years!" This man was like an iron clamp, he just wouldn't let go. "I'm no longer a dark mage! I just want to live my life in peace."

Releasing Naruto from his grip Gildarts glared intently down at the teen, "Prove it then."

"What?" Naruto asked, surprised.

"Fight me, and prove to me that your no longer a dark mage through your fist!" Gildarts glare was intense, there was no way Naruto could stack up to this man.

"Me fight you? I'm not crazy," Naruto turned his back on the man ready to run.

"Then runaway, and forever be branded a dark mage."

Naruto froze at Gildarts words, his fist clenching he turned around with fire in his eyes. "Fine, I'll prove to you that I've changed!" Removing his jacket Naruto wrapped up his Odachi in it before setting both items to the side. "I won't hold back." He told the older man as he adopted a fighting stance.

"Good," Gildarts smirked, he stood with his arms held at his side.

'_He's underestimating me,'_ Naruto thought. "Kōmahō: Senko!" He shouted as he disappeared in a flash.

Gildarts eyes widened in surprise when felt a presence behind him. Turning around he brought up his arm to block a kick to his head, before he could do more though Naruto had disappeared again. '_What speed,' _Gildarts thought, '_All I can make out is a flash of yellow!' _

Naruto inspected his opponent from a distance, he had good reflexes that was for sure, not everyone could keep up with his speed. He could still go a little faster though, Naruto thought with a smirk as he disappeared in a flash of yellow.

Gildarts didn't have anytime to respond when a kick connected with his temple. Standing there Gildarts was surprised to find that the kick had been extremely weak. "I hope that kick wasn't at full strength," He moved to grab Naruto's leg only for the teen to disappear in another flash of yellow.

Reappearing a few feet away from Gildarts Naruto growled. Senko was a type of light magic that traded physical strength for speed. It worked great when facing a large number of weak opponents, but it looked like this tactic wouldn't work against Gildarts. "Heh," Naruto smirked, "Looks like I'm going to have to try something different." Canceling the spell Naruto charged Gildarts head on. His physical strength wasn't anything to laugh at, he could crush boulders with a single punch, add that with a little speed inducing light magic and Naruto had one hell of a right hook.

Surprised by Naruto's reckless charge Gildarts almost didn't catch the punch the blond threw at him, his speed had dropped considerably, but still Gildarts had never seen such a fast punch before, it looked like Naruto's arm had turned into a yellow light before reappearing ready to knock Gildarts out. And the strength that he was packing now was nothing to laugh at either, Gildarts was going to have to take this a little bit more seriously.

Holding tightly onto Naruto's fist Gildarts dipped into his magical power, and released in in one strong burst.

Naruto had been caught off guard by the following explosion of magical energy, and was sent flying backwards, crashing through a tree before coming to a stop. _'So that's Kurasshu,_' Naruto thought as he got back on his feet, blood was leaking from the corner of his mouth. _'Such strength,' _His knees were shaking, there was no way he could beat someone of Gildarts caliber with his current strength. _'There's always 'that.' _Naruto thought darkly. _'No,' _He shook his head violently, _'I need to prove to him that I'm not a dark mage.' _

Calming himself Naruto stared Gildarts down, "One more time!" He shouted as he charged the older man. Upon reaching the older man Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash, appearing behind him he cocked his fist back only for Gildarts to turn around, lashing out with his leg. Avoiding the attack by disappearing in a yellow flash Naruto appeared to his side this time, trying to connect to Gildarts midsection with a kick, but the veteran mage's reflexes stayed true, and the kick was blocked by an open palm.

Grabbing hold of the blonds leg Gildarts flung the blond through the air, only for him to disappear in yet another yellow flash._ 'That's getting annoying,' _Gildarts thought to himself.

Appearing a few feet away Naruto stood facing the older mage panting, he was using Senko to increase his speed, but right before the attack he would cancel the spell, then reactivating it again to escape. This method was risky, Senko was meant to be a long term spell, costly to activate, but once active it hardly drained any magic. By constantly activating it and deactivating it Naruto was quickly wasting his energy. _'Didn't think it would be that draining,' _Naruto thought to himself as he realized just how depleted his reserves where. _'I was really hoping to catch him off guard with those attacks, but his reaction time is so fast its just inhuman. I may have no choice, but to use 'that.'' _

Naruto growled at the thought, _'No I can do this!' _Pointing the middle and index fingers of both hands at Gildarts like a gun Naruto's fingertips where enveloped by a magical seal. "Kōmahō: Teppō!"

Gildarts eyes widened in surprise as a volley of yellow 'bullets' flew towards him from Naruto's fingertips. Raising his cloak up in front of him to protect him from the attack, Gildarts felt the attack hit, surprised by its strength. When it finally died down he dropped his cloak, finding that Naruto had disappeared, '_Not to the right or the left. He's not behind either, that just leaves,' _Gildarts looked upwards to find that Naruto had jumped up to try and surprise him with an attack from above. Upon impact Gildarts used Kurasshu on the ground, using it as a cushion.

"Hah!" Naruto shouted as he launched into a volley of punches, his fist glowing with a yellow light.

Gildarts smirked as he flawlessly countered Naruto's every move, the blonds attacks had slowed considerably. The kid was doing a lot better than he had expected, a hell of a lot better actually. So far he had kept the darker side of his magic perfectly under control, Gildarts wondered just how far the teen would have to be pushed before he unleashed it.

**~xXx~**

"So Gildarts is going to be gone for the next one-hundred years?" Natsu asked with a frown on his face.

"Unless he finishes his mission early," Erza answered him.

Natsu placed his chin on the table, pouting. "I wanted to fight him though," He whined, images of the day Gildarts had saved him flashed through his mind. Gildarts had been so calm and cool about beating a guy that Natsu could barley land a hit on.

"Natsu," Erza scolded. "It would be pointless to fight Gildarts as you are, your just not strong enough."

The rose haired boy growled, "Then I'll get strong enough! And when Gildarts comes back after his mission I'll challenge him to a fight and beat him!" He was now standing, pointing an accusing finger at Erza.

Erza sighed in frustration, some of the older guild members were looking in their direction and smiling at Natsu's enthusiasm. She just didn't know where the boy got his energy from, "Fine." She smirked, "But you'll have to beat me first."

"Hah," Natsu grinned confidently. "First I'll beat you! Then I'll go after Luxus!" Said blond looked up from where he was, shaking his head with disappointment. "Then I'll go find that Naruto and make him apologize!" Natsu grinned madly, "Then finally I'll go after Gildarts!"

Erza smiled at the boy while shaking her head, he still had a ways to go, but she didn't doubt him for a moment.

**~xXx~**

Naruto panted heavily, watching Gildarts as the man stood there calmly. The veteran hadn't even moved from his starting position yet. _'Damn it!' _Naruto thought angrily, what was this guy made of? He had pulled out all the stops, gone above his limit, and still he couldn't even touch Gildarts. Falling to his knees Naruto punched the earth in a fit of rage, _'Its no good I don't have a choice.' _

Gildarts raised his eyebrow as he felt the darker side of Naruto's magic increase. Frowning he shook his head, so this was the blonds limit. He had put up a good fight, but in the end he just didn't have it in him it looked like. Gildarts felt slightly disappointed as the dark magic spiked again.

Naruto was now standing, staring Gildarts down, his eyes had changed back to their murderous red color. Feeling his body repairing itself with the dark magical energy he got ready to attack when something in the corner of his vision caught his eye. It was the Odachi he carried with him at all times.

Watching in silence Gildarts was confused by what was happening, the dark energy had completely taken the lighter magic over now, but it was fluxing, almost like the two energies where fighting for control. Perhaps Naruto was fighting the dark magic off, Gildarts wondered.

The blond stood off in his own world, fixated on the Odachi. It was then that he remembered the words of his teacher.

**~xXx~**

_Naruto lay on the ground panting, pressed against his throat was the tip of the very same blade he carried. His eyes where blood red, but they quickly changed back to blue. _

_On the other end of the blade stood the old man, Naruto's teacher. "Hmm," He withdrew his sword from Naruto's throat. "Still can't control it I see._ _That's a shame," He shook his head as he sheathed the blade. "If you could learn to control that power than a whole new branch of powers would be open to you I know it." Helping Naruto to his feet the old man studied him, "Naruto you must never forget, that spells weren't the only thing you absorbed from Zeref's demon. You absorbed his magic, his very essence, and in a way it changed you. The demon's magic is like nothing I've ever felt before, and if you ever learn to control it than I have no doubt that you'll become a respected mage." The old man sighed, "But until you learn to control it you must promise me to never try and use it's spells. Every minute your in that form without control is a minute you risk falling back into the demon's bloodlust again." _

_Naruto sighed, "Alright sensei I'll remember, I promise." _

**~xXx~**

Naruto clenched his fist with resolve, "I remember sensei." The demon's magic slowly left Naruto's system, his eyes changing back to their normal blue color. Turning to Gildarts he smiled, determination burning in his eyes. "I'll beat you with my own strength, dattebayo!"

Gildarts smirked, "I believe you." Accepting a fighting stance Gildarts continued to smile, "Now show me what kind of mage you've become Naruto."

Bringing up his right hand it glowed with magical energy and he smiled happily, "I have enough left for one last attack." His eyes hardened and his voice became serious, "So I'll put everything I have into this one last attack and prove to you that I've changed!" At least a hundred miniature yellow seals appeared all around the field, "Kōmahō: Kitsune Bakudan!"

**~xXx~**

Yep cliff hanger, I know I hate it too. Anyways I hope the fight scene was good, at least decent. If it wasn't let me know and I see what I can do to fix that. I'm not sure how well I explained Naruto's situation with the demon magic so if enough people complain then I'll make like a little omake and describe it more thoroughly. Also the absorption powers aren't gone he just didn't use them this chapter, just thought I would throw it out there before someone said something.

Kōmahō: Senko (Light Magic: Flash): It's a type of light magic that converts the users physical strength into speed. Used to travel great distances in a short amount of time or to fight a large number of weaker enemies.

Kurasshu (Crush): Gildarts's magic, smashes everything it touches into pieces.

Kōmahō: Teppō (Light Magic: Gun): Pointing the index and middle fingers of both hands at an opponent like guns, Naruto turns his fingertips into light and shoots bullets made of light at them.

Kōmahō: Kitsune Bakudan (Light Magic: Kitsune Bomb): ?

**Naruto's magic seal**: Everyone has their own seal so I thought I would give Naruto one. First off its golden yellow, and I'm not even going to try and describe all the little designs, but the big one in the middle is the symbol of Konoha.

**Pairing:** I'm still deciding, right now it could go anyway. I've put a poll up in my account, it should appear shortly, with a list of girls just to find out the audiences favorite. Before anyone says anything the decision isn't up to the readers, its up to me. I just want to get a feel of the crowds favorite.

Choices

Erza

Mirajane

Levy

Cana

Lucy

Other

Harem(Not my favorite choice, but I am considering it if I can't decide in between two girls)


	3. A Tale of Love

An: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail

Summary: Branded a Dark mage at a young age Naruto went to the only place that would accept him, a Dark Guild. Is their really any hope for someone with such a dark past?

Real fast, I know a few people have been asking for a mental disorder and I have this to say to them…no, that is all. No disrespect or anything but this just isn't that kind of story. Moving on.

**Dragon95**: Thanks for the review, and yes Naruto can use the magic of people that he's absorbed. It will be explained later in the story by Naruto himself.

**RoyalTwinFang**: Naruto's clothing will be changing a lot, so I may work that, or a variant of it, in.

**Zakath1**: Nice I love long reviews. Haha you hit the nail on the head, I was worried about interrupting the flow, it doesn't bother me personally, but I didn't know about anyone else. So long as you asked I will definitely do that from now on. As for the pairing I don't plane on adding one for a while, but there will be one.

**Flamelord99**: Thanks for the review, yes I'm keeping the old man's identity secret on purpose. No the Forbidden scroll stayed in Konoha, even if Naruto had it he no longer has any chakra it has all been converted into magic.

**Escaping The Darkness**

A Tale of Love

_Naruto laid on his back looking up at the sky, the last of his magic had been put into one final attack, he didn't even have enough energy left to stand. He sighed deeply, the fluffy white clouds were floating lazily across a blue sky, it was a relaxing site. Standing over him was a grinning Gildarts, a small cut across his forehead, other than torn clothes that was the greatest amount of damage Naruto had caused to the man. _

_He was standing over Naruto looking down at him with a stupid grin on his face, "That was one hell of an attack kid. First time someone has pushed me that far in a long time." _

_Naruto snorted at that, Gildarts was a monster on a whole other level, he had thought himself to be strong, but the fight had really open his eyes. _

"_You've convinced me," Gildarts smile died down a little bit. "I think your going to make a great mage someday." He laughed, "If you ever find yourself looking for a home then you should head over to Fairy Tail," Gildarts waved his arm around indicating the battle field, craters were everywhere. "You'll fit right in with our little group of misfits." _

"_I'll think about it," Naruto mumbled. In truth he wasn't ready to stop wandering. _

"_Well I'll see you later kid," Gildarts turned to leave, throwing Naruto a wave over his shoulder. "Try not to lose yourself out there alright?" _

**~xXx~**

After resting for a while Naruto had went back to the village, informing them that their bandit problem was over. Regretfully he told them that he couldn't spend anymore time in the village, despite their pleas for him to stay and rest.

A month had passed since then, Naruto was currently sitting aboard a train ridding it to wherever he felt like going. While he could have just used Senko to travel, he was in no rush to go anywhere. Of course he wasn't riding in comfort or anything, with out any real money he had stowed away in one of the storage cars. He figured he would get off when the train made it first stop.

Naruto had been mulling over what Gildarts had said to him, about joining Fairy Tail. After considering it he had decided that he just wasn't ready to join another guild, he felt a primal urge to fix his past mistakes. Naruto felt that he just wouldn't be able to do that from inside a guild. So for now he would travel and master his demon, he would stop and help anyone that asked for help, he would never turn a blind eye or deaf ear to anyone who asked for his assistance.

After all, he tightly gripped the sword resting in his lap, he felt like his teacher would approve of this plan.

An hour later the train had come to a stop, allowing Naruto to disembark without being noticed. _'Finally,'_ He thought as he stretched his limbs, sore from hiding in a cramp space for so long. Walking around the train station to Naruto found himself at the exit and let a low whistle out at what he saw; the town was apparently getting ready for some kind of festival, the citizens were out and about setting up booths and hanging banners.

Taking his first few steps Naruto, kept looking around taking in his surroundings. Some people were even dressed up in their kimono, ready for tonight's festivities. Hearing some giggling Naruto looked to the source of the noise, finding a small group of girls talking amongst each other, occasionally glancing in his direction. Blushing Naruto realized that they were talking about him. Quickly turning away from the group he continued walking, for now he didn't have any real plans so perhaps he would stay for the festivities. Absorbed in his thoughts Naruto was oblivious of his surroundings when someone ran into him, causing who ever it was to fall on their rear-end.

"Ow," A young feminine voice spoke up from the ground. She had black hair that reached her mid-back tied into a pony tail with two long bangs running down the side of her head, that reached her chest. She was dressed in a purple shirt that showed off her stomach and a pair of tight fitting jeans, along with a small black backpack. There was a sort of beauty about her porcelain like skin that made Naruto blush slightly as he helped her to her feet.

"Sorry about that," He offered an apology to the girl who stood there looking at him.

"Yeah well," She looked up at his eyes, breaking contact with his stare quickly, a small blush on her features. "I wasn't looking where I was going, I was in a rush." They both heard the sound of the train departing making the girl sigh, "Great," She muttered.

Realization dawned on Naruto, "Oh you were trying to catch the train, sorry about that."

She waved him of , "Forget about it." She offered him her hand, "I'm Ultear."

Naruto took her hand, shaking it, "Naruto." He smiled down at her, a smile that she returned.

"So Naruto-san since you made me miss my train how about treating me to lunch?" Ultear asked with a slight pout.

"S-sure," Naruto chuckled on the outside, but on the inside he groaned. He didn't have any cash, guess their was only one option. "I'm new in town so you can pick some place." She smiled at that, telling him to follow her. Nodding his head Naruto did just that. On the way to the restaurant Ultear had begun to ask him question, which he respond to, most of them were lies but she didn't need to know that.

Ultear continued to babble on asking the blond about his life when out of nowhere he tripped on his own two feet, crashing into a portly man. Giggling she smiled as Naruto helped the man to his feet, offering an apology. The man had replied with some indecent words, but they didn't seem to phase the blond. "You're quite the clumsy one, aren't you Naruto-san?"

"Haha," Naruto chuckled scratching the back of his head. "Been this way for as long as I can remember I'm afraid." He quickly stashed the coin purse he had swiped from the man in his pocket. At least growing up poor proved good for something, he had learned how to successfully pickpocket at a young age, he was glad to see that he still had the skill. The purse felt heavy, hopefully enough to pay for their meal.

Eventually Ultear led him into a decent sized restaurant where they took their seat, waiting for their order to be taken. It was quiet for a few moment when Ultear finally spoke up, "So are you a soldier or something?" She was, of course, pointing to Naruto's sword that was propped up against the both.

He shook his head, "No I'm a mage, though I do know how to fight with a sword its more of a memento from my teacher." He smiled, "I hardly ever use it in a fight."

Ultear's eyes seemed to sparkle, "You're a mage? What kind of magic do you use?"

Naruto chuckled, "I mostly use the magic that my teacher taught me, Kōmahō (Light Magic), but I know a bunch of other spells as well." He smiled at the way Ultear seemed to stare dumbly at him. "What about you? Are you a mage?"

She sighed slightly, "No, though I always wanted to be one." A waitress interrupted the conversation, taking their orders with a smile. The rest of the meal was filled with Ultear's questions of his adventures and if he had ever fought another mage.

Three hours later they were leaving the restaurant, neither of them having realized where the time went. Looking up into the sky Naruto realized that the sun was starting to set and the festivities were starting. "If you don't have anything else to do would you like to…go to…the festival with me?"

Ultear smiled, grabbing onto Naruto's arm, "Lead the way."

Blushing the blond smiled and headed toward the festival, with Ultear's arm wrapped around his. In truth he hadn't had so much fun in a long time, back in Konoha people had shunned him, in Raven Tail he shunned everyone, but now he had a chance to start over, and really make some friends like his mom had wanted him to. Once they arrived, Ultear began to drag him all over the festival. Their first stop had been a small goldfish scoping stand which Naruto had proved to be pretty good at, wining a small stuffed bear he had given it to Ultear with a smile.

Taking the bear Ultear blushed, as she hugged it slightly to her chest. "Flatterer," She muttered with a small smile.

Grinning Naruto took her hand, allowing her to lead him to something else. They continued to stop at game vendors sometimes just watching other people play and other times they would have a go at it. They were both having a lot of fun, Naruto had even dropped his guard, not noticing the three men that had been following them since the Goldfish stand.

Eventually they stopped at a puppet show, both tired from walking they sat in the back and watched. It was a comedic version of Zeref's final battle and sealing. It was of course meant for children, most of which were cheering and clapping at the show. Several adults stood in the back talking amongst each other. Ultear seemed to be fascinated by the show making Naruto chuckle slightly. "Hey I think I'll go grab something to eat. Do you want anything?"

Ultear smiled, "Sure! I'll just take what ever you get."

Nodding Naruto left to find a food vendor, leaving Ultear by herself. She sat there for a minute or two watching the show when someone approached her from the side. "Hello there beautiful," The man was obviously drunk, as were his two friends that flanked him. Reaching down he roughly pulled her to her feet. Ultear started to scream when a blade, pressed itself into her side. "How about we take this someplace more private?"

When Naruto got back Ultear was nowhere to be found, the bear he had won for her lay helplessly on the ground, making him panic slightly. He asked around, trying to find someone who knew something, almost everyone though said they hadn't seen the girl. Finally Naruto found a someone though he had been less than pleased to the man's response.

"What's it worth to ya?" The man was missing his front teeth, along with most of his hair. His clothes were no better than rages, and his breath smelt of raw eggs.

Naruto glared at the man, "Either you tell me what you know or I beat it out of you." His eyes flashed dangerously making the man sweat bullets.

"I-I saw a group of men drag her into the alley over there!" He shouted, before covering his head in fear of being hit. Looking out from behind his hands the man gasped when Naruto disappeared in a flash of yellow light.

"We've been waiting all night for that boyfriend of yours to leave you alone." The leader of the men spoke as he pinned Ultear up against the alley wall, ripping of her shirt. "Oh someone was feeling naughty today," The man commented at Ultear's lack of bra.

Ultear didn't say anything she merely sat there and cried, the man's rusty knife pressed against her throat. She closed her eyes praying for someone to save her, but her hope was quickly dieing when the man's grimy hand gave her chest a firm squeeze. "Oh," He chuckled, "Nice and firm. I wonder how they taste?" The men behind him busted out laughing, watching as their leader's mouth got closer to Ultear's chest. Before he could continue though he was interrupted by a flash of yellow, followed by a fist that dislocated his jaw and sent him flying though the air.

The other two didn't have a chance to respond before they were quickly taken down in a similar fashion. Standing over the unconscious men Naruto felt his anger spike, how could anyone stoop so low? Turning his attention to Ultear his eyes softened, she had fallen to the ground in a fetal position, eyes shut tight.

Walking over to her he reached out, gently grabbing her shoulder making the girl flinch. "Ultear, its alright. Its me, Naruto. Don't worry those guys won't be bothering you anymore."

"Naruto?" She asked as she opened her eyes, tears still leaked from them. Realizing that she was safe she moved and wrapped Naruto up in a hug, crying silently into his chest. "You-You saved me!" She cried happily.

"Of course I did," Naruto smiled softly as he released himself from the girls grip. Pulling off his jacket he wrapped her up in it. "You're my friend I would never let anything bad happen to you." He helped her to her feet, giving her hand a comforting squeeze, "Do you have someplace to stay?"

"No," Ultear shook her head, "But I could probably get my room at the hotel back."

Naruto nodded, "Okay I'll walk you there."

**~xXx~**

Naruto and Ultear stood outside her door, saying their goodbyes, as Naruto turned to leave Ultear grabbed his hand. "Please don't leave, I'm scared," She paused, "Stay with me, for tonight."

"Ultear," Naruto muttered quietly.

"Please," She spoke, "I can still feel his hands touching me." She told him silently. Grabbing his hand Ultear guided it to her chest, "Maybe-Maybe if someone else were to touch them…" She paused, looking up into Naruto's eyes. "I wouldn't be able to feel his touch anymore."

Naruto didn't know what to say, he was caught completely off guard, it didn't make things any better when Ultear leaned in close and started to kiss him. He just stood there at first, but then he started to kiss her back. Part of him told him to stop because it was wrong to take advantage of the situation, but that part of him was completely drowned out by his hormones. Breaking the kiss, Ultear opened the door, fumbling with the key for a moment before stepping inside. Naruto followed her inside the room embracing her as they continued their kissing, the door closing behind them.

**~xXx~**

It was around four in the morning, Ultear estimated as she began to pick up her discarded clothing. Getting dressed she looked down at the blond who was still sleeping soundly. Ultear chuckled to herself, he was definitely a looker, when he got a little older she was sure he would leave a trail of broken hearts where ever he went. Finally she pulled out her ripped up shirt from last night, she had grabbed it before the blond had led her away from the alley last night. Holding it in her hands the shirt quickly mended itself, leaving it exactly how it was the night before. Pulling it over her head she sighed, Master Hades had been tracking the boy for some time now, ever since his days as the demon of the mountain.

Hades had become interested in the boy, hoping to recruit him as a powerful addition to Grimoire Heart, but it seemed that he had become soft over the years. Ultear had been tasked with getting to know Naruto, and find out if he was Grimoire material, but sadly he wasn't. She looked down at him, he was sure to become a force to reckon with someday, maybe even try to stop their plan to wake Zeref. Part of her thought that she should just kill him now, but another part of her wanted to see just how powerful he would become. Eventually she decide that it would be fun to see just how strong he would become and left the bedroom, quietly closing the door behind her.

Walking though the small living room her eyes spotted the teddy bear Naruto had won for her last night. He must have picked it up after she had dropped it at the festival, and forgotten to return it to her last night. Staring at the bear Ultear contemplated on taking it, a small blush rising to her cheeks. What was she thinking, there was only room for one man in her heart. Leaving Ultear turned and looked at the bear, pausing for a moment she quickly rushed over to it and grabbed it stuffing it into her backpack. Trying to ignore the blush that had, once again, risen to her cheeks she hastily made her way to the door, trying to think up an excuse for taking the stuffed animal.

**~xXx~**

Its late, really late. I hope I didn't make to many mistakes while writing this, but I just had to get this chapter written real fast. I would like to think all my reviewers, you guys are awesome. This story is doing a lot better than I could have ever dreamed. Please continue to inspire me with your awesome reviews.

Escaping the Darkness Facts  
Reviews: 76  
Hits: 4,285  
C2s: 9  
Favs: 135  
Alerts: 124  
Amount of days since published: 4  
Last Updated: Right now at 3'o'clock in the morning January 15, 2011


	4. Memories of Days Gone Past

An: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail

Summary: Branded a Dark mage at a young age Naruto went to the only place that would accept him, a Dark Guild. Is their really any hope for someone with such a dark past?

**Please read the Authors notes at the beginning and end of each chapter, thank you.**

Some people have been asking questions that I've already answered but I'll go over some important facts just once more. Naruto is **18**. There is no chakra in this world; Naruto will not learn any jutsu. On top of that he doesn't have anyway to learn jutsu having been sent over Earth Land before he could even learn shadow clone.

**Jicea**: I'm really glad you like the story. I am assuming the Ultear has a crush on Zeref, its weird I know but that is what one of the most recent chapters has led me to believe.

**Druss the Legend**: Thanks for the review, Naruto will have one or two more adventures, and make a name for himself before he joins the guild and then he'll have a few adventures within the guild itself before the cannon starts.

A few people seemed confused about chapter 3's beginning so to clear things up that was the conclusion of the fight between Naruto and Gildarts. If you want to read the fight go back to chapter two. I'm not really sure how that was confusing unless you skipped chapter two but whatever.

**Escaping the Darkness**

Memories of Days Gone Past

Naruto sighed as he walked out of the town he had stayed in last night, this morning he had woken up to an empty hotel room. It had been disappointing to say the least to find that Ultear had snuck off sometime during the night, but a part of him had been expecting it, still it did nothing to dull the pain of his aching heart. Sighing again Naruto began to make his way towards a forest that existed a few miles away from the town; it was time to get serious about training. Putting Ultear behind him for now, he began to think about just how he was going to try and tame the darker magic inside of him. The safest way to go about it, and the slowest, would to be to let the dark magic slowly trickle into his system, get use to it, and then repeat the process. The fastest way would be to let the magic flood his system and try to tame it all at once; this however wasn't really an option because he didn't have anyone around to stop him if he went berserk.

He had tried it a few times; each time the old man was there to stop him when he went berserk. Now he was on his own though, and he was still afraid that the dark magic would still be too much for him to handle. He sighed again, he was going to have to use the first option, and get use to the magic. It would take him a few months, but he needed to do this. He had been putting it off for to long, it was time to master his inner demon.

Reaching the forest he began to walk through the trees, trying to find a clearing he could set up a camp and begin the process of taming the demonic energy inside of him. An hour later Naruto had found the clearing he had been hoping for, he had dug a pit for fire, gathered wood, found a stream for water, and set up a small tent he had bought this morning, with what was left of the money he had taken from the portly man yesterday. With everything set up Naruto sighed to himself, _'This is it, time to get serious.'_

**~xXx~**

_Naruto lay on the ground panting heavily, his teacher was currently trying to teach him his special brand of K__ō__mah__ō__ (Light Magic). It had been a few months since he had been rescued and they had been practicing almost every day, but so far he hadn't been able to use the magic, every attempt had blown up in his face. "Damn it," He muttered._

"_Hmm," The old man scratched his chin as he watched Naruto lay on the ground. "I think I understand the problem here. I believe that when you absorbed the demon, your magic separated into two separate pools of energy. The first pool is yours, it consist of the same basic magical energy that every human possesses. The second pool however holds the demon's magical energy, something that no human has ever been able to successfully use. My theory for why you can't use my magic is because you're unconsciously trying to draw your magic from both pools of energy. In the end the two different energies clash and your not able to perform either human or demon magic."_

"_But," Naruto brought his hand up to his face, staring at it through red eyes. "I'm still able to use my absorption magic, why is that?"_

"_I have a theory for that too. I believe that when the Kyuubi merged with you some of its demonic energy broke away and mixed with some of your magical energy creating a third pool of magic. Your absorption ability is like nothing I have ever seen or heard about before. Born from a demon's need to survive and human ingenuity, for it to work it needs the mixture of yours and the Kyuubi's energy." He sighed, "Of course this is all wild speculation, there's no way to be sure."_

"_No," Naruto shook his head. "I think, I think I feel the tree different energies." Bringing up his palm Naruto began to draw out his magical energy, focusing on the lighter of the three. Slowly it began to make its way through his body, and into his right hand. Naruto watched, amazed as a small golden ball of light emerged from his hand._

"_Well done!' The old man clapped from behind him, "Now your getting the hang of it!"_

_Naruto smiled, actually smiled, it had been so long since he had done that, not since the night he killed the mountain demon. The smile died as he slowly began to remember the people he had killed over the years. Mentally he could feel the demonic energy inside of him lash out and mix with his normal energy, soon after that the ball of light in his hand exploded, throwing him back._

**~xXx~**

A month had passed since Naruto had started his training, each day filled with mastering his demonic energy, practicing his spells, and a little bit of exercising. During his free time he would explore the forest, or hunt for food, and occasionally venturing into town to steal a newspaper. Each day he was slowly getting stronger, but mastering the demonic energy was a slow process, so far he couldn't use more than a fourth of it with out risking his sanity, and things seemed to only get more difficult from there. The more demonic energy he used the harder it got to control, but for now he was going to have to just grit his teeth and push through.

Currently he was relaxing in the clearing wondering just how he was going to solve his money problem. "Joining a guild would be easiest," He thought out loud to himself, "But there are other ways." Lately he had been thinking about taking a few bounties. Downside to that is that he would have to apply for a bounty hunter license, and it was a good way to make enemies. Upside was that bounty hunting was a good way to get a reputation, which made joining a guild easier. "Choices, choices."

**xXx**

"_What was that?" Naruto asked nearly falling out of his chair. _

_The old man sitting across from him simply smiled, "You heard me Naruto, its time for you to move on and see the world, and its time to show the world the new you." _

"_But I haven't even finished my training yet!" Naruto shouted franticly, not wanting to give up on this carefree life he had grown use too._

_The old man chuckled, "You have mastered the basics, as for more complicated spells you will have to invent them yourself, just a I had to. But perhaps I could provide you with a few parting gifts." Naruto began to protest but the old man cut him off. "The decision has been made Naruto, now go get some rest tomorrow will be a long day." _

_Sighing the blond stood up from his chair and headed to his room, "Goodnight…Master." _

_The old man chuckled, "Goodnight my student." _

_The next day Naruto stood outside the old man's home, a traveling pack on his back he was waiting for the old man to come out and wish him goodbye. Sure enough the door opened revealing the old man holding his long black katana. "Naruto before you leave I have two gifts for you." He held out the blade to the surprised blond. "The first is my blade, given to me by my master after I had finished my training, it is the same blade that his master presented to him and so on and so forth." _

_With shaking hands Naruto took the blade gently from the old man's hands. "Thank you Master, I-I don't know what to say." _

_The old man nodded, "I felt the same way my boy. My second gift is much more personal though." Walking closer to Naruto the old man held out his hand, "My second gift is one of knowledge." _

_It took a few seconds before Naruto realized what his master was giving him, "What? No! Master how could you ask me to do that?" _

_The old man chuckled, "Relax my boy I'm not asking you to kill me, but I want you to absorb my knowledge. Take some of my spells, and what I know of kenjutsu." _

"_But Master, what if I absorb too much?" Naruto held out his shaking hand, staring at his open palm. "I could kill you." _

_The old man simply shook his head, "I trust you Naruto, and I know you can do this." _

_Naruto released a shaky breath, "Alright, you've never lead me wrong before." Grasping his masters hand Naruto sighed, "Yūgōsuru Banmotsu Mahō (Assimilate All Creation Magic)" _

**~xXx~**

Naruto stared up into the starry night sky, thinking about past events. "Tomorrow is the beginning of a new chapter," He thought out loud to himself, having gone into town earlier that day to purchase a bounty hunter license. He would be given easy bounties or missions to start off with, but once he built up some trust with the law enforcement he would be allowed to take on more difficult bounties.

"I wonder," Naruto began closing his eyes, drifting off into sleep, "I wonder if master would be proud of me?"

**~xXx~**

Sorry for the short chapter, and the long absence. I've been suffering from a sever lack of inspiration, also college is a bitch, but enough of that. The next chapter will be longer, more interesting, and should come out a lot quicker.

Yūgōsuru Banmotsu Mahō (Assimilate All Creation Magic): Naruto's first real spell, it allows him to absorb a person or creature completely.

Naruto has three Pools of Magical energy.

1 His: Normal human magic, nothing different about it than any other mages.

2 Demonic: The magic absorbed from Zeref's demon, at the moment he can only access a small portion of it before losing himself to its dark pull.

3 Mixed: A combination of Naruto's and Kyuubi's energies, the only time he can access this pool is for Assimilate All Creation Magic which requires the perfect combination of human and demonic energy.

Also I'm gonna make a Dragon Age 2 story, cause the game is just awesome. Keep an eye out for it and my next chapter.


	5. King of Demons vs Kin of Purgatory

An: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail

Summary: Branded a Dark mage at a young age Naruto went to the only place that would accept him, a Dark Guild. Is their really any hope for someone with such a dark past?

**Pokeflip1**: I'm glad you enjoy the story! And yeah I feel the same way about trench cloaks too so don't worry about that.

**NarutoXYugitoFTW**: Seriously? Calling me a fucking gimp for using Naruto's catch phrase? Wow what a short minded twelve year old prick.

_**Authors rant**_: Jutsu, jutsu, jutsu. So many of you have said that word that I'm seeing it in my sleep! So I've been thinking about maybe bringing back jutsu. Maybe! It would take a lot of work on my part because I'm not just gonna go back to the first chapter and say 'Naruto learned jutsu from the forbidden scroll' that's just lame. It would involve some explaining and bringing over characters from the Narutoverse, but it could be done. I'm on the fence with this so I'll put up a poll to bring jutsu back or leave them out to help me make the final decision.

**Escaping the Darkness**

King of Demons vs. Kin of Purgatory 

Naruto sighed as he walked out of a local law enforcement building, his pouch heavy with Jewels once more. Over the past five months he had made quite the name for himself as a famous bounty hunter who used a brand of never seen before Lost Magic. His training with the demonic magic had slowly began to improve, now he was capable of using some of the demons weaker spells along with a powerful transformation that increased his strength tenfold. In an attempt to gain more control over the darker magic he had started using it in place of his light magic.

For the last five months he had done nothing but grow in looks and strength as well as age being eighteen now. He now stood a few inches taller with hair that reached his shoulders that he tied back into a pony tail. Reaching into the pocket of his new black jacket with orange lining he pulled out a wanted poster. "Members of the Grimoire Heart guild sighted, the capture of any member will result in a reward." Naruto read the poster out loud again, "Report to Captain Lahar stationed outside Ochi." Grimoire Heart was a familiar name to him, he remembered their master, Hades, asking Ivan to join they're alliance a few years ago.

They were known as one of the corners for the Balam Alliance, but they were famous for being able to wipe out entire cities in just a day. Naruto snorted at that, they were famous for attacking cities with out guilds, and killing civilians. The city that he was suppose to report to, Ochi, was also the last place Grimoire Heart had attacked and was couple hours from the town he was in now. Rolling up the poster and sticking it back in his jacket Naruto swung his sword over his shoulder and started walking towards his destination, his mind wondering back to his days in Raven Tail remembering all to well what had happened the day Hades and his son had come to ask Ivan to join their alliance.

_Naruto stood in front of Raven Tails entrance watching as two figures, one tall the other shorter, approached the guild. Once closer Naruto could see that the taller figure was an older man with long grey hair, a beard, and a patch over his right eye. He was wearing what looked like a crown on his head, and a black cape giving him a regal look. Beside him walked a young man with long spiky blonde hair that fell around his shoulders. He wore a psychotic smile on his face, and his red eyes added to the psychopathic look. _

_Turning to fetch Ivan Naruto felt a heavy hand land on his head, "It looks like we have visitors, eh Naru-Chan?" It was Ivan of course. "Shall we go great them?" _

"_Of course Master," Naruto nodded as they headed to intercept the two strangers. Once in speaking distance the old man held up his hand. "Ho there, I am Hades master of Grimoire Heart, and representative of the Balam Alliance." He indicated towards the teen beside him, "This is Zancrow, on of my children, and a member of Grimoire Heart." _

"_Oh?" Ivan smirked, "Old Master Purehito, what are you doing here? Come to offer me a part in your silly alliance?" _

_Hades smirked back at Ivan, "You were always a clever child Ivan." _

_Ivan chuckled, "My, my what would father think if he discovered that his beloved Master had started the infamous Grimoire Heart?" _

_Hades smirk vanished from his face and was replaced with a scowl, "I'm not here to discuss such matters Ivan, I've come to offer a part in the Balam Alliance." _

_The defiant smirk on Ivan's face widened, "I decline Purehito-jiji, I have no interest in the Balm Alliance or whatever it is." _

_Hades eyes narrowed, "You should reconsider Ivan, no Dark Guild can survive on its own for long. With Raven Tail's name growing it won't be long before the Council turns its eyes on you, and when they do you'll need the power of the Balam Alliance to survive." _

_Ivan chuckled, "I decline." _

_Hades nodded, "Very well then, Zancrow lets go." Turning he felt that Zancrow hadn't moved. "Zancrow?" _

"_Father we came all this way to get this guy to join the alliance and your giving up just like that?" Wild black flames leaked from Zancrow making Hades sigh, he should have known better than to bring the boy on a diplomatic mission. "Zancrow now is not the-" _

"_Is that perhaps one of the rumored Seven Kin of Purgatory?" Ivan interrupted Hades, staring at Zancrow, and his black flames intently. After a minutes pause Ivan spoke up again, "How about a deal Hades, my Naru-chan vs. your Crow-chan. If Crow-chan wins I'll join your alliance." _

_Hades eyebrow twitched upwards, "And if this 'Naru-chan' wins what do you get?" _

_Ivan had a mischievous glint in his eyes as a smile spread across his face, "I just simply wish to see what type of dangerous magic you've given to those kids of yours." _

_Hades narrowed his eye, inspecting Ivan closely before nodding, "Agreed." _

"_Hell yeah!" Zancrow shouted as he pumped his fist into the air, "I'm gonna burn you good, yeah?" _

_Ivan nodded to Naruto who approached Zancrow, "Begin." he called when both looked ready. _

_Zancrow didn't waste anytime, launching a fireball at Naruto before Ivan had even finished speaking. Naruto simply side stepped the black ball of fire, allowing it to pass by him. Seeing that he had missed angered Zancrow as he launched a volley of black fireballs, each one missing as Naruto proved to be faster than Zancrow's fire. "Damn it!" Zancrow shouted as he gathered up magic, "Stand still and burn! Enjin no Dogō!" _(Fire God's Bellow) _Breathing out a giant black fireball Zancrow laughed as from his position it seemed to have consume Naruto. Once the fire died down the blond psychopath laughed madly, "I burnt you to ashes! I burnt you! Uheehee!" His laughing was interrupted when a hand emerged from the ground, attempting to grab him. _

"_Fuck!" He shouted, jumping away from the hand. Slowly the rest of Naruto pulled itself out of the ground, looking completely unharmed. "Damn it," Zancrow grumbled. "I thought I burnt him with that last attack." _

_Off to the sides Hades and Ivan watched the fight in silence. Naruto had closed the distance between him and Zancrow and was engaging the God Slayer in hand to hand combat, forcing Zancrow to dodge his powerful blows._

"_Crow-chan is good, but he's far to hotheaded to fight my Naru-chan," Ivan told him a victorious smile plastered on his face as he watched the fight. _

"_Just who is this 'Naru-chan'?" Hades asked Ivan as Naruto finally grabbed hold of Zancrow by the head, smashing him into the ground forming a crater. _

"_Naru-chan?" Ivan asked as he turned to face Hades, a disturbing smile plastered on his face. "Did I forget to mention that? Silly me, he's the Demon of the Mountains." _

_Hades was fast to react, moving to where Naruto and Zancrow where, kicking Naruto away from his son. Leaning down he checked to boys pulse to make sure he was still alive, he almost breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the steady pulse. Off to the side Naruto pulled himself up, holding his broken ribs tenderly as Ivan approached him. _

"_Well?" Ivan asked expectantly. _

_Bowing Naruto held out his hand, a small black flame dancing on his palm. _

"_Perfect," Ivan told him as he rested a hand on Naruto's head. Turning to Hades he addressed the man and his pupil. "I think its time for you to go Purehito-jiji, you've warn out your welcome." _

_Hades growled, "I won't forget this Ivan." Turning he left carrying Zancrow in his arms, the boy needed immediate medical attention, Hades couldn't risk one of the seven dieing. _

_Ivan sighed, "Come on Naru-chan we have to go move the guild again before that old man comes back here with an army." _

**~xXx~**

Naruto approached the ruins of the city he had been looking for, silently fuming at the damage done to a place that didn't even have a mages guild to protect it. "Disgusting," He told himself as he got closer to the destroyed city, white tents coming into view, they were most likely government officials tending to the wounded. Approaching the group of tents Naruto was stopped by a pair of guards before he could reach the camp.

"Identification?" One of the men asked holding out his hand expectantly. Grumbling to himself Naruto fished out his bounty hunter license, handing it over to the man. "Uzumaki Naruto, A-rank bounty hunter, over fifty completed missions," The man read out loud, nodding to himself as he went. "Your cleared," He told Naruto handing back the license. "I assume you're here for the bounty placed on any Grimoire Heart members, correct?" Naruto nodded, "Then you need to go see the captain, he'll be in the big tent with the flag."

Nodding his thanks Naruto made his way through the camp, silently wondering where all the wounded civilians were being treated. Reaching the center of the camp Naruto found the large tent with a flag without spotting a single doctor or injured person. _'Something is off here,'_ Naruto thought as he entered the tent, only for a young man to storm past him bumping into his shoulder, offering a short apology before continuing on his way. "What was his problem?" Naruto asked before entering the tent.

Sitting at a large desk was a young feminine man, his head resting in his hands, "Doranbolt, what am I going to do with you." Clearing his throat Naruto got the man's attention. "Huh?" The man looked up from his desk taking in Naruto's appearance. "You're definitely not a solider," The man remarked as he stood up and approached Naruto, "Does that mean you're here in response to the bounty?"

"That's right," Naruto told him as he pulled out the poster that he had taken. "Seems like its for a pretty good cause, and the money is decent."

The man nodded offering his hand to Naruto, "I'm Captain Lahar, and I thank you for your assistance."

Grasping the man's hand Naruto smiled, "Uzumaki Naruto, happy to be of service."

With a small smile Lahar directed Naruto over to a map with several blue and red dots all over it. "From what we can tell," Lahar pointed to the map. "They tend to attack only cities without Mage Guilds, represented by the blue dots. The pattern is random, and unpredictable, but the cities that they attack are always relatively close, leaving us to believe that it will be one of these two cities that they strike next. Any questions?"

"Uh yeah," Naruto scratched the back of his head while inspecting the map. "Why aren't you stationed at one of those cities?"

Lahar sighed, "I asked the Council that as well, but they ordered us to keep our distance. When I asked why the only answer I received was that my job was to follow orders, not question them."

"Sounds like a shitty order to me," Naruto grumbled.

Nodding silently Lahar sighed again, "That's how some of my younger, more restless subordinates feel." Naruto got the sneaking suspicion that Lahar was talking about someone in particular. "That's besides the point though," He said shaking his head. "Your reward will depend on the number of members you bring back and their rank."

"Sounds fair to me," Naruto told him as he continued studying the map. "Oh there is one more thing that's bothering me."

"What's that?"

"Where are the wounded civilians, and the doctors that should be here treating them?" Naruto questioned a serious look on his face.

"You don't know?" Lahar questioned as he turned away from Naruto, indicating for the blond to follow. Leaving the tent Lahar directed Naruto to an open clearing, "The members of Grimoire Heart never leave survivors, wounded or otherwise."

"I-impossible," Naruto breathed out, looking over the hundreds of gravestones scattered through out the clearing. It was impossible nobody could be this heartless, Naruto thought as he looked out over the graveyard, his grip around his sword tightening till his knuckles turned white. Now that he was out away from the smells of the camp, he could smell the heavy stench of death that lingered in the air like some kind of fog.

"I'll understand if you wish to back down from this bounty now-"

Abruptly Naruto turned around facing Lahar, "Back down? I'm more eager than ever to stop these bastards!" His grip around he sword slowly loosened as he turned back to the clearing, "I won't be able to stand idly by while something like this is happening nearby, it would be against everything my master taught me."

Lahar smiled at Naruto's determination, "Good, the world needs more people like you Naruto-san."

They stood in silence for a moment before one of Lahar's subordinates came running up screaming, "Captain! Captain!" Naruto recognized him as the young man for earlier, his black hair was cut short, and an earring dangling from his left ear, he couldn't have been older than fifteen. "Captain! We have new information on Grimoire heart!" He shouted dressed in the normal Rune Knight attire.

"Doranbolt?" Lahar seemed surprised by his sudden appearance. "What information?"

"They've attacked the next town." Doranbolt met his Captain's stern eyes with his piercing green ones, "Sir if we move out now we could stop them!"

Lahar sighed, "You know our orders Doranbolt, we can't just abandon them, that would be treason. If we break the rules than we are no better than trash."

"Personally," Naruto spoke up drawing both of the men's attention. "I rather be trash than watch all those people die."

Lahar scoffed, "Personal feelings aside orders are orders."

Doranbolt was silent before pointing at Naruto, "Who's that? I don't know him, but I really want to know!" Doranbolt shouted in frustration as he gripped his head.

'_Weird guy,'_ Naruto thought to himself as he watched the young Rune Knights reaction to his presence.

'_Not again,' _Lahar sighed inwardly at his subordinates actions. "Doranbolt!" Lahar shouted, "This is Uzumaki Naruto, the man who responded to your flyer."

"His flyer?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes Doranbolt was the one who suggested we post the flyers."

"He's the only one?" The Rune Knight asked.

"Sorry to disappoint you guy, but yeah I'm the only one." Doranbolt sighed in defeat. "I'll have to do so tell me what town they're attacking."

"Sakawa," Doranbolt muttered disappointedly.

"Right," Naruto nodded swinging his sword over his shoulder. "Guess I should head that way then." Walking past the dejected Doranbolt Naruto stopped, "You know if you feel this strongly about something, then you should follow your heart, rules be damned." After that he disappeared in a flash of golden light.

"Hey!" Lahar shouted after him, "Don't go corrupting my subordinates!" Turning around Lahar found that Doranbolt was no longer there. "Damn," He muttered.

**~xXx~**

Speeding through the forest Naruto found himself in a dilemma. He could use Senko (Flash) to get there faster, but there would be a small drain in his reserves and if his opponents were strong than he might need that extra little bit of energy, but if he didn't use Senko than there was a possibility that Grimoire would be gone by the time he got there. _'Damn it,'_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Hey!" Someone shouted from behind him.

Turning around Naruto saw it was the young Rune Knight from earlier running to catch up to him, "Oh hey Doranbolt wasn't it? Come to join the fun?"

Doranbolt was now dressed in what appeared to be more combat related attire. Dressed in a dark red coat with an upright collar, and two long yellow arm warmers. He wore white shoes with black pants. "I thought about what you said Naruto-san, about following your heart, and your right! I joined the army because I thought I would be helping people, but for all my accomplishments I haven't saved a single person, but that changes today!"

"Heh," Naruto chuckled, his inner struggle over with. "Lets see if you can keep up then Doranbolt!"

"Mest!" He shouted, "My friends call me Mest!"

Smiling Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash, "Like I said lets see if you can keep up Mest!"

**~xXx~**

Rustyrose sighed apathetically as he walked through the ruble of yet another destroyed city. Parts of it were on fire thanks to Zancrow's antics, further up the road coaxing people to come out so he could burn them. He sighed once more at the fact that he had been paired with someone so brutish. In the corner of his vision he saw a small girl, possibly no older than seven crying over her mothers lifeless body. "Trash," He thought as he transformed his arm into a claw like sword and approached the girl, they were all trash, lucky to be breathing the same air as him.

As Rustyrose approached the girl he began to grow irritated with her constant crying, looking forward to the silence her death would bring. As he got within striking distance though he felt a foot connect with his stomach sending him flying backwards. Landing a few feet away he regained his composure and met the gaze of a young green eyed man, "Ah perhaps heaven has seen fit to grant me some entertainment on this the most troublesome of days?"

Mest growled as he stood in front of the girl defensively, "Run." He told her as the girl got to her feet and ran away. Mest inspected his opponent, Rustyrose. He was a tall and lanky young man with silvery-colored hair in a pompadour style. He wore what appeared to be silver designer glasses and a dark purple jacket with a flipped up collar, complete with fur trimming. A grayish shirt was what he wore underneath the jacket that has a belt over it that wrapped around his waist. Also he wore long black pants with blue shoes. Finally, he sported white designer gloves with his Grimoire Heart member stamp located on a band around his left arm sleeve.

"How dare you attack these innocent people!" Mest shouted as he got ready for a fight with one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory.

"Hmph these 'people' are nothing more than pieces of trash for me to dispose of." Rustyrose told him as he pushed his glasses back up.

"Damn you," Mest growled out before charging straight at the blonde.

"Fool," Rustyrose muttered at witnessing Mest's pathetic attack.

**~xXx~**

Zancrow laughed manically at the burnt corpses that surrounded him, they were all weak, and if you were weak you deserved to get burned. He laughed some more, "Come on out you cowards! You weaklings! I'll burn you all down to ash right now and end your pathetic lives!" He continued to laugh like a made man, there were still plenty of weaklings for him to burn.

"Uhahaha!" Zancrow laughed as he found the body of a dead man, unburned. "Burn!" He laughed again, "I'll burn everything!" Shouting he launched a fireball at the corpse, watching in sick pleasure as it caught fire.

"Wow you haven't changed a bit."

A voice spoke up from behind Zancrow, forcing the psychopath to turn around, finding Naruto watching him with disgusted eyes, his sword swung over his shoulder. "Do I know you?" Zancrow asked as he launched a fireball at Naruto, watching as it consumed the blonde. "Guess not! Uhahahaha!" Zancrow's laughter died in his throat as he watched his fire was eaten by the mysterious blond haired man. "Impossible! Nobody can eat the fires of a god!"

Naruto smirked, "Honestly I'm surprised you don't remember me. I'm the guy who kicked your ass, and tried to steal your powers. You don't mind if I finish the job do you? After all I hate leaving a job like that halfway done." Zancrow took a step back as Naruto approached him. "You see, I can eat fire, though honestly that was my first time attempting it in a real fight, but when I try to produce the stuff myself I just get little sparks. If you let me finish the job I'm sure I would be able to fix the problem." Taking another step forward Naruto was met with retaliation in the form of a fireball to his face. Consuming the fire before it could hit his face Naruto groaned as he held his stomach, "Ugh your fire taste terrible."

'_Its not possible!'_ Zancrow thought as Naruto continued to defy the gods by eating their fire. _'Nobody should be able to eat my God Slayer Flames!' _Hearing Naruto's comment on how his flames tasted made Zancrow growl, "Damn it! Why won't you just burn? Die and turn to ash! Enjin no Bansan!" (_Fire God's Supper_) Clapping his hands together Zancrow formed a giant mouth-shaped attack out of black fire, the attack consuming Naruto, "Now you're trapped! You'll burn for good this time and turn into ashes!"

"Uheehee," Naruto chuckled darkly as he stood in the attack. Opening his mouth slightly he began to suck the black flames into his mouth until they were completely gone. Laughing at the look on Zancrow's face Naruto began to approach him, his hair shadowing his eyes. "You know, there is a good reason why I don't like using other mages magic." Looking up at Zancrow, he smirked at the teen's scared expression. "Its because to use their magic I have to adopt their attitude!"

Zancrow took a step back, unable to break contact with Naruto's eyes. They had red pupils, with several eccentric circles around them, just like his. "Wh-what are you?"

"Me?" Naruto questioned, holding his arms out, his sheathed sword still clutched in his left hand. "I'm you! Uhahahaha!"

**~xXx~**

Mest stood across from Rustyrose, panting heavily while blood ran down the left side of his face. He had foolishly attempted a head on charge, and had gotten slashed across the left side of his face by Rustyrose's claw like hand. He was personally just glad to still have his left eye in tact, though blood kept getting into it forcing him to keep it closed. Now in-between him and Rustyrose stood an enormous, armored creature that could easily turn Mest into a bloody smear on the sidewalk with a single punch. _'What type of Magic is this?'_ The young Rune Knight wondered. _'Perhaps a combination of Take Over magic and Summoning?' _

"You're curious aren't you?" Rustyrose asked as he pushed his glasses up once more. "You're curious about what type of magic I use, aren't you? Wondering how anything in this world could be so perfect, so beautiful?"

'_Just hurry up and tell me what type of magic it is so I can figure out how to beat it, you pompous windbag!'_

"My magic is imagination, the Arc of Embodiment. It is a perfect magic that can't be beaten, a magic that allows me to materialize whatever I want!"

Mest faltered, "No that's crazy. That type of magic doesn't exist!"

"Ha!" Rustyrose laughed. "The embodiment of dreams is connected to the root of all magic! It is an invincible and unbeatable magic! It can never been bested!"

Mest cursed, _'There has to be away to get past his defenses.' _"Dairekuto Rain," (_Direct Line_) He whispered. Fading from existence he reappeared within striking distance of Rustyrose, only for his kick to be blocked by a golden shield from Rustyrose's left hand. Acting quickly he teleported away from Rustyrose just in time to avoid getting hit by the Shukkoku no Tsurugi. (_Jet Black Sword_)

Appearing several feet away from his opponent Mest started to think of a plan when something behind him blocked out the sun. "What?' Turning his eye widened, as a giant fist was coming down on him. '_No time,'_ Mest thought as the fist closed the distance.

"Trash," Rustyrose thought when he saw Mest about to be crushed. It seemed to be a perfect ending for someone so weak when something crashed into Rustyrose, breaking his concentration and forcing Shugo Seijyū Jinrai no Berukūsesu to vanish. (_Guardian Saint Beast: Belcusas the Thunderclap_) Rustyrose groaned, finding that it hand been an unconscious Zancrow that had crashed into him. That worried him slightly though, who was strong enough to knock out Zancrow?

Naruto stood by Mest, helping him to his feet. "You all right?"

"Y-yeah I think so," Mest told him, amazed by the fact that Naruto didn't have a single scratch on him.

"Good," Naruto nodded, watching their opponent as he pushed Zancrow off of him. _'Damn, I was just about to absorb the rest of his powers,'_ Naruto thought. _'Probably for the better though, the mindset I have to be in to use it is too risky.' _

"Stay back Mest, I'll take care of this." Nodding the young Rune Knight knew when to back down. "Hold this for me," Naruto said tossing his sword to Mest. "So," Naruto spoke as he approached Rustyrose. "Why do you do it?"

"Do what?" The silver haired man questioned venomously as he got to his feet. He was cautious, this was the man who just beat one of the Seven Kin after all, and from the looks of hit he didn't even have a single scratch on him.

"This," Naruto waved his arm around. "Death and destruction, why do you do it? Is it how you get your sick kicks? Or does it make you feel strong knowing you can kill a bunch of defenseless civilians?"

"Heh," Rustyrose scoffed. "We do it because they are weak, and defenseless civilians, they are trash. If they were strong mages than we wouldn't need to bother with them."

"You disgust me," Naruto whispered the demons magic was starting to flood his system forcing his once cerulean eyes to turn blood red. "You disgust me!" He shouted this time, making Rustyrose take a cautious step backwards. "Onimahō: Noroshi!" (_Demon Magic: Rocket_) Holding out his open palm towards Rustyrose Naruto launched a deep crimson red rocket of pure demonic magic.

The silver haired man scoffed once more, "That which dwells in my left hand is a golden shield that pushes back everything!" An elegant golden shield materialized out of thin air, holding it in front of himself Rustyrose smirked. "Nothing can get past Ōgon no Tate."

"Never take your eyes off your opponent," Naruto whispered to Rustyrose from behind him.

His eyes widening in shock Rustyrose began to turn around when Naruto grabbed him by the neck, draining his magic. As Rustyrose passed into darkness he saw that where Naruto had been standing was a black hole with a red edge.

Mest watched amazed as Naruto dropped an unconscious Rustyrose to the ground. Earlier when Rustyrose had summoned his shield Naruto literally tore a hole into the universe and disappeared into it, only to again reappear undetected behind Rustyrose. Watching in stunned silence Mest saw the attack Naruto had launched earlier approach the blond. With a simple wave of his hand Naruto had sent the attack sailing into the sky, exploding like a firework after several hundred feet. _'Just what are you Naruto-san?'_

Scratching the back of his head Naruto smiled and approached Mest, "Well that was lucky, if this guy was more experienced that would have been a hell of a fight," Naruto chuckled. Smiling at the man's antics Mest chuckled with him, "That was amazing Naruto-san!"

"Eh?" Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Your to formal, you can drop the san stuff."

"Alright Naruto-niisan," Mest smiled.

"Huh, older brother," Naruto smiled, "I like it!" Turning around Naruto faced the two beaten Kin of Purgatory. "Bringing in two of the Seven Kin should be good enough for your Captain to forgive you."

Mest chuckled, "I don't know about that, Lahar-san is a very strict man. Most likely-" Mest stopped though, feeling an odd presence, his eyes widening. "Naruto-niisan! Look out!" Mest shouted, just as the Earth under Naruto exploded.

"And just when I thought," A new opponent appeared before Mest. "I had found a worthy opponent." He was a tall, muscular man with tan skin, brown eyes, a goatee, long sideburns, and brown hair that looked like long dark, leathery strips of confetti jutting out in all directions. He had a straight dark streak running from his left eye that extended up to the top of his forehead and down to his mid cheek. He was dressed in ornate Renaissance-style clothing that had shoulder and leg flaps, and light green in the middle. His pants were bright orange and he wore white shoes. He had two silver crescent-shaped earrings, one in each ear. His member stamp was located on his left shoulder strap.

The man's gaze left the billowing cloud of smoke, where Naruto had been standing, and landed on Mest. "And now all that is left is a cowering child."

"Damn it!' Mest shouted, that guy was in a league all his own. His magic energy dwarfing the other two.

"Lets get this over with," The man said with a rather bored tone.

"Don't count me out yet punk!" Naruto shouted, the smoke around him finally dieing down, revealing that the explosion had only singed his clothes. _'Almost got me there,'_ Naruto thought to himself, thankfully he had just enough time to use the Demonic magic to harden his skin, and negate the explosion. "Mest I need you to get out of here, find as many civilians as you can and run."

"But Naruto-niisan, this guy is stronger than the other two, you might need my help!" Mest shouted.

"I know he's stronger, that's why I need you to get out of here so I don't have to hold back." Naruto turned to him flashing a smile, "Don't worry I won't die so easily."

"But," Mest hesitated for a moment, before throwing Naruto his sword. "Alright, please don't die Naruto-niisan."

Catching the blade Naruto removed its sheath with a flick of his wrist, watching as Mest teleported away from the battlefield. Turning back to Azuma Naruto frowned, "Nice of you to wait for me to be ready like that, despite trying to blow me up earlier."

"You look like a promising opponent, so long as you are strong I do not mind waiting."

"You don't have to worry about that!" Naruto shouted swinging his sword, an arch of Light magic bursting forth.

Crossing his arms Azuma created several layers of curved tree roots, that acted as a shield. Lowering his arms the roots disappeared back underground, leaving Azuma unscratched from Naruto's attack. "My name is Azuma, my magic is the magic of the trees. Lost Magic: Great Tree Arc! The explosion you saw earlier was created by condensing the magic in the earth into the fruit of the trees. The true power of this magic is rooted in the earth though. It controls all of the magical power stored within the earth itself."

"Well I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and the best way to explain my magic is to show you first hand," The blond said he sword resting on his shoulder

"I can't wait," Azuma told him a small smirk on his face.

With that said Naruto leapt forward, sending another wave of light magic from his sword. Azuma countered again in the same way as before, only this time Naruto used Senko to get behind him, reappearing with his sword poised to strike. Turning quickly Azuma avoided the thrust, using his momentum to backhand Naruto, only for the blonde to disappear in another flash of Light Magic.

"You're good," Naruto shouted to Azuma, now standing several feet away. Stabbing his blade into the ground he cracked his neck. "This will be the most serious fight I've had in a long time." Holding out his hands like a pair of pistols Naruto smiled, "Time to get serious! Kōmahō: Teppō !" (_Light Magic: Gun_)

Azuma proceeded to skillfully dodge to bullets as he charged Naruto, "Good." He muttered as four roots shot from the ground and tried to wrap around Naruto's limbs. Noticing the roots Naruto flashed to a different location just as they were about to grab him. _'Can't allow him to wrap me up in those roots, I don't want to know how big he can make those explosions.'_

Turning around and charging after Naruto once again Azuma extended his hand and aimed a finger at Naruto releasing a thin linear shockwave at Naruto, not a moment later the entire length of the line was engulfed in devastating explosions. "Damn it!" Naruto shouted as he rolled out of the way of the explosions. Keeping his distance with someone that could make the earth explode at any given time was a pain, "Lets see how he like this then. Kōmahō: Jūamakō!" (_Light Magic: Ten Celestial Lights_) Behind Naruto appeared a circle of ten floating miniature stars. _'My only defensive spell, good for ten attacks, or ten blocks,' _Naruto thought to himself, "Better not waste it, it's a bitch to keep up."

Meeting Azuma in his charge they began an exchange of hand-to-hand combat. "What appended to your speed?" Azuma questioned as he blocked Naruto's kick with a raised leg. "Is it perhaps to difficult to use while using those stars?"

"Utsu!" (Attack) Was Naruto's only reply as one of the stars started to glow and shot forward, hitting the surprised Azuma in the chest. Following up the star's strike with another kick Naruto sent the older man flying back several feet. "Jūamakō was my Master's personal move, I can't use it to the same proficiency that he could, but it gets the job done."

"Interesting," Azuma muttered as he wiped the trail of blood from the corner of his mouth. Extending his hand Azuma shouted, "Burebī!" (Brevi: Italian plural word for short indicating the distance from one point to the other) The area directly in front of him was consumed in an explosion, including Naruto. Once the smoke died down Naruto was shown to be completely unharmed, the only difference was that out of the original ten stars that were floating behind him now only seven were left.

"You see," Naruto pointed behind him, indicating to the now seven stars. "The old man was amazing with this spell that no matter how strong the opposing attack was he could make two or three barriers with a single star before it faded. I on the other hand need to use at least two, or more depending on how strong the spell is.

"I see," Azuma got to his feet, keeping his eyes on Naruto. "This spell is not only offensive, but defensive as well."

"Utsu! Utsu!" Naruto shouted as two stars shot forward. Dodging the first one, Azuma was hit in the leg with the second one. Flinching he resisted the urge to rub his leg, it felt like he had just been stabbed by a white hot blade.

"A powerful attack, I would no doubt be dead if it managed to hit me in the head." Charging straight for Naruto Azuma dodge another star as it shot towards him. "Lets see how well the defense stands up to this! Tawā Bāsuto!" (_Tower Burst_) Getting closer to Naruto Azuma called out his attack and extended both of his arms out to his sides, summoning an enormous tower of explosive flames.

"Shit," Naruto muttered once the attack had died down. He had been forced to use up the rest of his stars to create a barrier strong enough to hold up to the attack.

"You were good," Azuma muttered. "But still not good enough, Bāsuto Kurō." (_Burst Claw_) A root shot out from under ground, right next to Naruto and exploded. Cursing Naruto tried to jump away only for the root to sideswipe him. Being sent skidding across the ground Naruto came to a stop eventually, getting up he coughed up a lung full of blood, _'Wasn't expecting it to sideswipe me like that.'_ He though clutching his ribs.

"You've let your guard down," Azuma told him, just in time for several roots to entangle Naruto's limbs. The blond didn't have time to think as suddenly the roots exploded, dealing massive damage to his arms and legs. Falling to the ground Naruto did have the energy to brace himself as he hit the ground hard. "You were a strong opponent, but compared to me you were still weak." Naruto looked up to see Azuma standing over him, a bored look in his eyes. "And now you will die because of this weakness."

Panting heavily Naruto watched as Azuma raised his foot, _'Looks like I don't have a choice, but to use that spell.' _Gathering his demonic energy Naruto's eyes shifted over to crimson red, "Onimahō: Kikon!" (_Demon Magic: Demon Soul_) In a burst of crimson light that forced Azuma to jump back and cover his eyes, Naruto began to transform. In the light a pair of leathery bat like wings burst through his back with a sickening squelch, dripping with blood. From his temples a pair of forward pointing horns grew, his teeth became sharper, his ears becoming longer ending in a point, and he grew a long black tail with a trident like tip.

Azuma took a catious step back at what he saw once the crimson light had died down. "Wh-what is this?" He questioned upon feeling how heavy Naruto's magic was.

Flexing his arms and legs Naruto smirked "**Good as new**." His voice was darker, more gravely. Hearing Azuma's question Naruto looked up, and chuckled. "**I suppose you could say that I also have a lost magic**." Flexing his wings Naruto disappeared in a burst of speed, reappearing in front of Azuma, his fist planted in the older man's stomach. _'__**Incredible**__,' _Naruto thought as Azuma doubled over in pain. Grabbing him by the back of his shirt Naruto threw him away like a piece of trash. _'__**And this is with only using fifteen percent of the demon's magic. Imagine what I could do at a hundred percent**__!' _Wicked thoughts crossed Naruto's mind, his tail twitching in excitement. Lost in his dark thoughts Naruto felt something was wrong, suddenly realizing something. '_**No, these are the demon's thoughts, trying to confuse me**__. __**The sudden boost in power almost made me forget the threat that comes with using this spell**__.' _Taking a few calming breaths Naruto regained his composure, "**Five minutes, that's how long I can use this form, and that's how long it will take to beat that guy down**."

From where he had landed Azuma started to get back up on his knees, it had felt like a train a hit him in the stomach earlier where that demon punched him, for a moment he trully felt that he was going to die under that beasts incredible presence. _'Once this is over I will have to ask Master Hades if he has heard about this type of lost magic before. Magic that can turn men into demons.'_

"**There you are**!" Naruto shouted from the sky, his bat like wings proving to be for more than just show. "**Do me a favor and hold still will you**?" Cocking his fist back Naruto threw a punch, sending a burst of demonic energy forward in the shape of his fist. Quickly leaping out of the way of the attack Azuma was surprised by is destructive power when it formed a small crater on impact. "**Damn I said hold still**," Naruto sent out another energy fist, "**I don't want to destroy the city more than it already is**!"

Dodging another punch Azuma raised his hand towards Naruto, an explosion consuming the blond. With a flap of his wings Naruto cleared the smoke around him, appearing to be completely unharmed by the attack. Dusting himself off Naruto looked down at the stunned man, "**Was that suppose to do something**?"

Azuma's eyes widened in fear for half a second before they narrowed slightly, "I'm afraid we'll have to cut this fight short. I enjoyed fighting someone of your caliber, I look forward to our next meeting." With that Azuma disappeared with the use of a teleportation spell.

"**What**?" Naruto questioned. Suddenly something dawned on him, racing back to where the two he had fought with earlier. Arriving at where their unconscious bodies should have been Naruto wasn't surprised to find that they too were gone. "**Damn**," He muttered as he slowly drifted back to the ground. Landing his body began to change back to normal. Grimacing in pain as his wings retreated back into his back, as well as his tail. "Well this sucks," He thought out loud as he retrieved his sword and its sheath.

**~xXx~**

A few miles away from the city Mest was watching the road intently, the left side of his face wrapped up in bandages, along with at least a hundred people he had found on his way out. Just a few moments ago he had sensed an overwhelming magical energy coming from where he assumed Naruto and the strange man had been fighting. "Come on Naruto-niisan," He whispered.

"I see someone!" A civilian with a pair of binoculars shouted.

"What does he look like?" Mest questioned, hopeful that it was Naruto, but prepared in case it was one of the Seven Kin.

"Long blond hair, and he's got a sword!"

Mest sighed in relief, "That's him then, the man who saved you."

Naruto was surprised when a large group of people rushed him. The men were shaking his hand, while the women offered their thanks, and children hugged his waist. "Uh," Naruto scratched the back of his head smiling, "Your welcome. Happy to have helped!" The crowd cheered lifting him up on someone's shoulders. "Whoa, whoa!" Naruto shouted as the over excited people carrier him around.

Later Naruto and Mest were seen leading the group of people back to the Knights camp in Ochi. "So," Naruto asked, "What is the usual punishment for insubordination?"

"It depends on how sever the crime is. Most likely I will go to jail for several years, or if the council isn't feeling very gracious there is a chance that I will be executed."

Naruto gulped at that, clutching his neck, "And your sure you want to, you know go back? I could just tell your captain you died in the fight."

"No," Mest shook his head, "I must go back and face the consequence of my actions."

Naruto sighed, "You're a brave kid Mest, a little thick headed, but your hearts in the right place."

He smiled, "Thank you Naruto-niisan."

"Hey," Naruto spoke up after a few minutes of silence. "Do you think I'll still get my reward for just bringing in information instead of a member of the guild?"

"I-I don't know Naruto-niisan, but I really want to know!" Mest grabbed his head again.

Sighing Naruto continued to walk with the now muttering Mest, "Still a weird kid."

Arriving at the camp Naruto and Mest were rushed to the Captain while the knights hurried to treat the injured. Entering the tent Naruto and Mest were surprised to see Lahar waiting for them.

"My scouts told me that their was a large group of people headed this way, lead by a blond haired man carrying a sword, so I assumed it was you." Lahar smiled slightly, "I assume you succeeded."

Naruto chuckled, "In a way, yes." Indicating Lahar to sit down Naruto began to tell him every detail of the three he had fought, from their looks right down to what they were capable of, he even told the speechless Captain why they attacked defenseless towns. After an hour long discussion Lahar finally smiled, "Amazing that you were capable of fighting off not only one but three of the rumored Seven Kin of Purgatory." He chuckled, "I hope your prepared for the repercussions of what has happened today."

"Repercussions?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, you think those hundred some odd people out there are just going to stay quite? I imagine that your name is going to spread like wildfire soon, stories will be written about how you fought off the Guild Master himself along with several hundred of his followers to save the city," Lahar chuckled. "Give it a month or two and I bet you'll have every guild in Fiore beating down your door, asking you to join their ranks."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "That's a bit much don't you think?" In a few months time Naruto would look back at this day and curse the Captain for how right he was.

Off to the side, Mest had waited quietly for someone to say something to him. Finally he couldn't take it any more, "Excuse me Captain, what about me?"

"Huh?" Lahar looked over to Mest, "Do I know you?"

"Wh-what Captain its me-"

"You know you kind of remind me of one of my subordinates, Doranbolt. Unfortunately he died a few days ago, crushed by falling debris while trying to dig out some injured civilians." Lahar smiled slightly at the wide eyed Mest. He turned to Naruto, "Is this your apprentice Naruto-san?"

Smiling Naruto nodded, "Yeah, that's my apprentice Mest."

"I see," Lahar nodded, "Take good care of him then he looks like a good kid."

Naruto chuckled, "Yeah." Turning to look at Mest he saw that tears were falling down his face. "He is."

"C-captain," Mest croaked out, "Thank you!" While bowing his head

Lahar shrugged, a neutral look on his face, "I don't know why your thanking me, after all I've never met you before."

Naruto smiled to himself, Mest was right Lahar was a strict man, but deep down he could tell that he really cared for the safety and happiness of his subordinates. "Well," Naruto stood up, "I think its time we hit the road Mest, don't you agree?"

"Of-of course Naruto-niisan." Mest stood up, unable to lift his eyes.

"Before you go," Lahar stood up, pulling a large pouch of Jewels from his coat pocket. "Here's your reward money."

"I-I can't except that!" Naruto almost fell back into his seat at seeing how large the pouch was.

"This is the money that everyone chipped for a reward because they weren't allowed to do anything about the Grimoire Heart threat, it would be rude not to accept it." Cautiously Naruto took the pouch from Lahar, "Th-thank you." Naruto stuttered out, still shocked at how large the pouch was.

"No Naruto-san," Lahar smiled, "Thank you."

**~xXx~ **

Latter that day Mest and Naruto were seen walking side by side down the road in silence, both reflecting on what had happened that day. Finally Mest spoke up, "What now?" The left side of his face was still bandaged, after having a doctor check it out before they left he had been told that it was fine but it would scar.

"Now?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "We wander the world for a bit, get stronger."

"And after that?"

Naruto shrugged again, "I guess we choose a guild to settle down with then."

"Ok," Mest said nodding.

Three Months Later

"Are you sure?" Mest questioned cautiously, the bandages on his face had been removed, and a set of crisscrossing scars stretch across the left side of his face.

"Have I ever steered you wrong?" Naruto questioned as he stood outside of the giant door.

"Well that time with the giant spiders…"

"Do you always have to bring that up?" Naruto grumbled, "This is different anyways."

"I know that's why I want to make sure your sure before we go barging in there Naruto-niisan."

Naruto scoffed, "Of course I'm sure…well mostly sure…kind of…You know what no, I'm not sure actually." He shrugged, "But don't you want to know what its like?"

"K-know what its like?" Mest repeated.

"Yeah haven't you ever wondered what its like to be apart of a guild?" Naruto egged him on with a smile.

"I have," Mest muttered while holding his head, "I have wondered what its like to be apart of a guild."

"Well then now that that's settled, lets go in," Walking forward Naruto opened the giant doors and walked in, Mest following behind him. Slowly the doors closed, revealing the symbol of Fairy Tail.

**~xXx~ **

Well I hope everyone is happy with the length, personally I thought it was a great chapter, but let me know what you think. My original goal was to make it to 5K words, and I reached that goal, and then I reached 6K, then 7K, and finally I hit a grand total of 8322 words give or take. How about some stats

Length: ~24,000 words.

Chapters: 5 (Not counting the Teaser)

Reviews: 162

Hits: 30,881 (Imagine if everyone who read my story reviewed! I'm getting goose bumps!)

C2's: 20

Favs: 349

Alerts: 334

Well there you have it people I will start work on the nest chapter ASAP but not right now, now I'm tired of typing and ready to watch TV.


	6. One's Heart

An: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail

Summary: Screams and blood and expressions frozen in fear, those precise moments brought elation. I was what one would call a demon, but now I have found my light. I am Uzumaki Naruto and I am a Fairy Tail mage!

**5-didgit**: I already sent you a message but I thought I would put it so every one could see **Naruto is 18 and we are about a year away from cannon. Probably two more chapters (including this one) **

**Orchamus**: Thanks for the review, no that girl was not Meredy. I had originally planned to use her instead of Zancrow but I decide that now would be a better time to show the Naruto vs. Zancrow flashback instead of following my original plan and waiting till the S-class trail arc. I'm glad that you enjoy the story.

**Chm01**: I could have worded this better, but Naruto could never make black flames. The biggest they ever got was the small one he showed to Ivan, to me that and a spark translate to be the same thing, so I probably should have worded that better.

**Some-Good-Names-Were-Taken**: Glad you loved the chapter! I would say Naruto is a good A-rank, but when he transforms he's about Gildarts level. The kicker is he can only use that form for only five minutes before he starts to lose control, and even during the five minutes he has to keep a level head.

**Miranime**: I was a little worried about the fight myself, but to me it would seem that the younger members of GH aren't going to be as experienced as they will be in a year. I felt like that they probably don't have much experience outside training, add Naruto's surprise attack onto that as well as their cockiness, and it would be pretty easy for a guy who only has to touch you to make you pass out. Anyways I'm glad you love my fanfic!

**Escaping the Darkness**

One's Heart

Naruto sighed as he looked over the Request Board, nothing seemed to interest him at the moment. Walking over to the balcony he lend on the railing and looked out over Fairy Tail. _'Such a lively place,' _He thought to himself as his eyes scanned everyone below. It had been hard at first gaining everyone's trust, but after being announced as Fairy Tail's newest S-class mage a few weeks ago he had felt that he had truly accomplished something when he went on stage with the whole guild applauding him. He smiled lamely as he watched Natsu and Gray begin to fight only for Erza to break it up before it could escalate, _'Like one big family.' _

A year had passed since he joined the guild, and though he always wanted to remember what he had done in his past, and where he had originally came from he found it harder and harder to think back to before he had met his master. _'I think there was a girl that I liked…Sauka or something like that, I wonder how she is? And sensei, I wonder if he's still teaching? And the old man, I wonder if he's still kicking?' _He scratched his head in frustration, the memories where there, but they were fading. Some times he could remember names but not faces and other times he would recall a face but not know the name. Each day it became harder and harder to remember, even his time spent as the Demon of the Mountain was hazy. _'I remember, pain, and death, and expressions frozen in fear. I remember being so happy when people would wander to close to my mountain, and then I remember great sadness, and Ivan finding me.'_

Now he was something of a hero in the eyes of the people, most of them calling him Yuusha. (_Hero_) He had something of an image to keep up, even more so than any of the other S-rank mages. He found it slightly annoying, but he couldn't help but like the attention everyone gave him everywhere he went, and Master Makarov told him that his action figures that they sold in the gift shop helped pay for the numerous bills Fairy Tail paid for property damage.

Sighing Naruto spotted Mest down below, chatting happily with everyone. He had grown in the past year, Naruto's sword strapped to his back proof of that. _'Damn kid, who knew he'd be such a fast learner?' _It had been a long time since they went on a mission together, turning back to the bored Naruto eyed it once more. He sighed again, he wouldn't feel comfortable taking Mest out with him on any of these missions. _'Oh well,' _Naruto thought with a smile as he turned around, seeing Mest laughing with Grey and Loke. _'He's fallen in with a good group.' _

Running his hand through his hair, the pony tail reaching his shoulder blades now, Naruto examined the request board. At nineteen he hadn't grown at all, his height maxing out at 185 cm, but he had grown in strength. In the argument of who was the strongest in Fairy Tail many argued it was him, instead of Mystogan or Laxus, and in all honesty Naruto felt like he could fight evenly with either of the two S-class power houses, but he continued to tell people that he could never accept the title of strongest so long as Gildarts was still around.

Leaning back against the railing with his elbows Naruto pulled off a random request and examined it, "Large group of rouge Knights harassing village, sounds more like an Erza job," Naruto mumbled to himself as he put the posting back on the board. "Monster terrorizing citizens, now that sounds more like a Naruto job." The blonde smiled as he vanished from the upstairs in a small flash of golden light, reappearing downstairs by the bar. "Mira-chan I'm going on this job." He smiled as he handed the white haired girl the poster, only for her to frown.

"Naruto this is a two person job, I can't let you go alone." Mira frowned at the blonde, hands on her hips, trying to decide if he had skimmed over that part, or had been trying to ignore it.

"Mira-chan don't give me that look!" Naruto pouted, "I can totally handle the job myself!"

Mira frowned, crossing her arms over her chest, Naruto confirming her suspicions, "Naruto…"

Naruto waved his arms franticly, taking a cautious step backwards, "A-aye Mira-chan I'll just go find someone to take with me then." Quickly disappearing into the crowded guild Naruto let out a sigh of relief, happy to escape without a lecture for once, most lectures ended in Mira threatening to stop making Ramen. _'Now to choose who to take with me,' _Scanning the guild Naruto's eyes landed on Erza first, _'Too…Overkill.' _

Natsu, _'Too…destructive.' _

Gray, _'Too…naked.' _

Elfman, _'Too…actually he would be perfect for this mission.' _With a smile on his face Naruto started to make his way over to Elfman when he froze in mid-step, a disturbing thought in his mind, _'What will Mira-chan do to me if I try to take her little brother with me on an S-rank mission…' _With that thought in mind Naruto stood rooted to his position before he made up his mind and walked away.

Elfman, _'Too…Troublesome.' _

'_Of course, Mest!' _Naruto thought as he looked around the room, only to find that his apprentice was nowhere to be seen.

Mest, _'Too…missing.' _

Trudging back to the bar, Naruto was wondering if he would be able to sweet talk Mira into letting him do the job anyways when he spotted someone sitting at the corner of the bar by themselves. _'Its Cana,' _He thought as he watched her lift up a giant barrel of alcohol. They were good friends, or at least they use to be, ever since he had beaten her in the last S-class Promotion Trial Cana had stopped talking to him altogether. _'Maybe if I invite her along with me on an S-class job she'll start talking to me.' _

Cana sighed from her position at the bar, downing another barrel of alcohol. From the corner of her eye she could see Naruto making his way towards her. The blonde was dressed in an open form-fitting black jacket with orange lining. Underneath the jacket he wore an orange tank top, with blue lining. Holding up his ragged looking black jeans were a pair of crisscrossing white belts with circular buckles. For footwear he had on a pair of Geta with orange straps.

"Hey Cana," Naruto waved as he approached her, trying not to shrink at a slight glare sent his way.

Cana berated herself for glaring at Naruto, it wasn't that she hated the blonde, she still wanted to be considered a close friend, but she still wasn't very happy with the results of the last Promotion Trial. The thing she was most disappointed with was herself.

**~xXx~ **

_Makarov, along with the present S-ranked mages, stood up on a stage in the middle of the coliseum. He was currently addressing all of the S-rank hopefuls, Naruto and Cana being two of the candidates. "This years Trial will be a tournament!" He shouted with his arms spread wide, "To become an S-rank you must prove that you are ready, and we will judge if you are by watching your fight. You do not have to win to get the promotion, you merely have to prove that you are ready for the responsibility that being an S-rank mages brings!" _

"_What a load of crap," Naruto muttered to Cana. "Making us fight each other to prove if we're ready. _

"_Shh!" Was Cana's only reply. _

_Naruto frowned, "So mean Cana-chawn~" _

"_Quiet Naruto!" She whispered harshly, "This is our future, its important!" _

_Naruto tsked, as he stuck his pinky in his ear, "I'm happy being an A-rank, less responsibility, and I get to goof off more. What's with you by the way? You never do what your told to do unless it involves this stupid promotion." _

_Cana opened her mouth to retort when they felt Erza's magical presence crash into them. _

"_Master was explaining something important you two," Erza's steel like gaze settled on Naruto. "Master since they have something so important to talk about might I suggest that they discuss it in the ring?" _

"_Now Erza," Makarov started off saying, what he had been talking about hadn't been that important, but before he could continue Naruto interrupted him. _

"_Wait did I get that right? You want me to fight Cana-chan just because we were talking?" Naruto's eyes flashed red, "Did I hear you right Scarlet?" _

_Erza's eyes narrowed, "You heard me right Uzumaki, but its not just because you were talking its to prove that you really have what it takes to become an S-rank." _

_Naruto tsked, "Then I drop out of the running, I refuse to participate in such a ridicules game! I refuse to fight my Nakama!" _

"_You refuse?" Erza questioned, her power surging. "This is a tradition Uzumaki, and if you refuse to participate than nobody is allowed to participate and nobody will get the promotion!" _

_From behind Erza Laxus laughed madly, "Haha let him quite, as far as I'm concerned no one here is ready!" _

"_Naruto," Cana pleaded. "I don't want to fight you either, but we have too." _

_Naruto hesitated looking into Cana's eyes, before he shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest. "I won't fight you, no matter what!" All of the other mages gathered shouted at Naruto, pleading with him, but he wouldn't budge from his position. The crowd was shocked though when something struck Naruto in the chest sending him flying backwards through the air. The shouting had stopped and everyone turned to see Cana standing there, with her cards out. "I'm sorry Naruto, but I need this! So please fight back, because even if you don't I won't hold back!" _

_Naruto laid on his back on the ground staring up at the sky, he was quiet for a minute before speaking. "Go ahead then if it means that much to you." _

_Cana gripped her cards shakily, tears threatening to fall from her eyes, "Naruto get up! Defend yourself!" She brought a card up, and charged it with magical energy, "Please Naruto!" She shouted, but the blonde refused to even look up at her. Cana's arm began to shake, She would do it, she had to do it, she…she…she couldn't do it. Her arm fell to her side, and she fell to her knees, her cards slipping from her now lose grip. "Damn it Naruto," She cried, "Damn it damn it damn it!" _

_From his place on the stage Makarov sighed, "This year's S-class Wizard Promotion Trial is over, and I Makarov, Third Master of Fairy Tail, see fit to grant the title of S-rank mage to Uzumaki Naruto." Everyone except the current S-rank mages seemed surprised at this. "I grant him this title for being the only one in this group to understand the value of his Nakama!" _

**~xXx~**

Cana sighed as Naruto sat down next to her, a lame smile on his face. "So Cana…" He paused for a minute, trying to think of what to say before sighing, "We haven't really talked very much these past couple of months have we?" He chuckled, "If I know you your probably just mad at yourself, and your probably worried that I'm mad at you."

"B-baka!" Cana shouted a blush on her cheeks. "I'm definitely mad at you!"

Naruto stuck his pinky in his ear and rolled his eyes, "Sure whatever you say Cana-chawn~"

Cana seethed silently, the blush on her cheeks darkening. "So listen," Naruto started, "I wanna make it up to you, really I do. So how about you come on an S-rank mission with me?"

'_S-rank?' _Cana thought in excitement, "R-really?" She asked.

"Of course!" Naruto smiled, scratching the back of his head.

"But, after the way I've been treating you…"

Naruto sighed, "Cana come on, you're my Nakama, a precious friend, do you really think I would be mad at you for what you did for even a second?"

Cana clinched her fist, tears prickling at the corner of her eyes, "Baka." She smiled as Naruto laughed, she had really missed that sound.

**~xXx~**

"This is the town," Naruto said as they departed from the train station. They were at the town center, where many people were out selling their goods at stands. Just to the left of the town, behind the houses was a small forest. After looking around Naruto muttered to Cana, "Do these people look like they're being terrorized by a monster to you?"

Watching as people chattered amongst themselves happily, she noted that there were no signs of a monster attack, "Are you sure this is the right place?"

"Of course," Naruto muttered, "But something is definitely off." Walking over to one of the street vendors Naruto smiled at the young woman behind the counter. "Excuse me miss I'm a mage sent from Fairy Tail to help you get rid of your monster problems. Can you explain to me what's been going on around here?"

The girl smiled in return, "Please, leave while you still can."

"Eh?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto," Cana tugged on his arm dragging him away from the stand, "Something is wrong here, very wrong."

"I kind of got that already Cana-chan, but-" Before he could continue Naruto was interrupted from the screams of a young girl. Her face was covered by a hood, but she was being chased by a mob. "Someone save me please!" She shouted as she ran straight into Naruto. "Please!" She shouted as she looked up at Naruto.

Acting on instinct Naruto pushed the girl behind him and shielded her from the mob, "What's going on here?" He shouted, something was wrong though. _'The mob, all of them have such a horrified expression, like they think someone is about to kill them.' _Suddenly Naruto felt something cold touch the back of his head, painfully pulling something out of him.

"Naruto!" Cana shouted as she watched the little girl reach up and grab Naruto from the back of the head, pulling out a small golden orb. Bringing the orb up to her lips the girl swallowed it whole, and giggled madly, "I'm a monster who can steal one's mind! And you are a fool!"

"What did you do to him?" Cana shouted as she drew her cards, getting ready for a fight.

The girl giggled again, "I told you already didn't I? I'm a monster who can steal a person's mind!" Throwing back her hood she revealed her long golden locks and red eyes with slit pupils. "What I stole from your friend was his 'righteous mind!'"

Cana cursed, "And the towns people?"

"Them? I took their courage, why?" She laughed, "Because now none of them are brave enough to leave and can act as bait for un-expecting travelers!"

Cana cursed again, looking at Naruto laying prone on the ground, to the towns people cowering around her. _'Looks like I'm not going to be receiving any help.' _Just then she felt something club her on the back of the head. Turning around she saw that it was one of the villagers, with a terrified look on his face. Falling to the ground Cana cursed her luck as everything went black.

"…na."

"Cana."

"Cana!"

"Mm," Cana moaned as she struggled to open her eyes. "Shut up, baka," She mumbled when someone grabbed her wrist and forced her arms apart, now she was awake, and looking into the red eyes of Naruto.

"I told you to wake up already Cana," He told her apathetically.

"What-" Cana asked as a blush spread across her face. Breaking free of Naruto's grip she drew a card out, "-are you doing?"

Naruto moved fast, grabbing Cana's hand and forcing it down, "Don't object me…" He told her forcefully.

"Naruto," Cana fought against his grip with all her strength, but he wouldn't budge. "You're acting weird."

"Cana…"

"What now?" She shouted, still struggling in his grip.

"I like you."

The struggling stopped as Cana's body become limp, staring into Naruto's red eyes. _'What…What did he say?' _

Letting go of Cana Naruto walked over to the blonde monster and forcibly yanked her up off the ground by the arm. "Cana tie her up," Naruto told her as he threw the monster to the confused girl. Catching the monster Cana hesitated, her eyes meeting Naruto's awkwardly as a blush spread across her face. Pulling out some rope she began to tie the monster up.

The monster squeaked, "Go easy on me."

"What a foolish monster," Naruto scoffed, "You won the situation but you didn't finish us off, you deserve to die for such a mistake. Make sure to tie her up good so she won't be able to escape."

"Okay," Cana muttered, a blush still obvious on her face.

"Now tell me why you did to us," Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, his crimson red eyes glaring dangerously at the monster. "So you won't talk? Then what should I do to make you confess? Should I break each of your fingers one by one?"

The monster cried and squirmed on the ground, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Naruto," Cana muttered quietly, like she was worried to attract his attention towards her. "You're acting weird." Naruto spared her a sideways glance that made Cana flinch slightly, also making her blush deepen even more. _'W-what's wrong with me? What part of my mind did the monster take from me?' _

"You are acting weird because the monster took a part of our minds." It was the girl Naruto had been talking to earlier. "She took the courage of all the people in town so no one would be brave enough to run away, and so she could force everyone to do whatever she wanted them to do. But now that you've defeated her we don't have to be afraid anymore."

"Ah excuse me," Cana interrupted a large blush on her face still, "I'm acting very weird and obeying whatever anyone tells me to do. Did you see what part of my mind she took?"

'_Probably your 'I'll do whatever I want' mind…' _Naruto thought to himself.

"I'm sorry," The girl muttered. "I didn't see I ran away with everyone else after you were knocked out."

Suddenly the monster broke free from her binding, making a dash for the nearby forest. "After her!" Naruto shouted as he and Cana chased the monster from to the edge of the forest.

"Ar-aren't you going after her?" Cana asked.

"No," Naruto told her as he brought up his hand and charged it with demonic energy all I need is this! Onimahō: Katana!" Swinging his arm like a sword Naruto tore up the landscape, the earth exploding as if he was dragging a giant blade along it. "Hahaha!" Naruto laughed madly as he continued to swing his arm around like a sword, kicking up dust. "Trying to run away from me? Don't make me laugh! I will rule this world one day and I will become a God! The world will be mine and I am going to destroy all! No one is going to get away from me! No one can stop me!"

"He's going to destroy the entire forest!" Cana shouted as she covered her face from the dust. Then suddenly Naruto stopped swinging his arm around like it was a sword and gripped his head in pain.

'_What…?' _Naruto thought as he held his head in he hands, '_My head.' _

"What the heck happened," Cana thought as the dust began to die, her eyes bulging at what it reveled. "Only one tree is left," She muttered in shock, "Everything else was destroyed." Around the single tree that had been left standing was a pile of brush. From the pile a hand shot out, weakly someone muttered "Help…me!"

After digging her out and tying her up again Naruto set her down on her knees and glared down at her. "I will return your minds to you." She muttered.

Naruto scoffed, running his hand through his hair, "That's what evil always says."

'_To me you're the evil one here,' _The monster thought as a sweat drop rolled down the back of her head.

"Anyways," Naruto popped his neck, "You don't have to give it back, its better this way."

"What do you mean?" The monster shouted.

"My righteous mind was holding me back, without it I'm the strongest. At my current status I could rule the world and bring about its total destruction!"

'_H-how is this better?' _Cana thought to herself. When Naruto grabbed his head in pain again.

"My head hurts again," Naruto mumbled. "Is it because of what you did?"

"Y-your mind is imbalance now, that would be the cause of the pain."

"God damn it," Naruto muttered as he bent over in pain. "My head hurts so much that I can't use my powers correctly."

Cana looked behind her at the destroyed forest, _'Th-that wasn't even his full power?'_

"I like this power," Naruto started as another wave of pain washed over him. "But it hurts pretty badly, turn me back. Give my mind back, if you don't I'll rip off your arms and legs!" Naruto brought his arm up again and built up the demonic energy, _'85%' _He thought to himself.

"I'll give it back! I'll give it back! I'll give it back right now!"

Cana sighed to herself, '_Good he'll return to his normal self again.' _She thought back to Naruto telling her that he liked her. '_So that was a lie, because he was acting weird…yes I was acting weird too…'_ Cana sighed, "Yes it was all a lie," She told herself. Looking over at Naruto she smiled sadly at he growled in pain, _'For Naruto his wrath, greed, and sorrow have all been under extreme control thanks to his righteous mind. He is human though, so he definitely has though thoughts, but since everyone looks up to him as a hero he always keeps his darker thoughts in check. Right now it's safe to say that the restricted part of his mind has surfaced.' _Cana thought about it again, another blush reddening her cheeks.

"_I like you." _

'_Was that what his true feeling then.' _

Shortly after that Naruto and Cana gathered all of the citizens together, and untied the monster. Rubbing her wrist she waved her hand, blue orbs appearing in front of all the civilians, a gold one for Naruto. "I forgot to mention that your memories of what happened while your mind was taken will be erased when you get your mind back." Everyone's respective orb disappeared into them, "So long." The monster bid them farewell as they all collapsed to the ground.

"Hey!" Cana shouted, before the monster could leave. "What about me?"

The monster tsked, "I never took your mind," She pointed to Naruto, "He stopped me before I could."

"But-But! I acted so strangely!" Cana shouted with a blush.

The monster smiled, "That's love." She told Cana before running away, "Farewell, and don't worry about me returning."

Cana moved to stop her when Naruto got to his feet, "Ah what the heck am I doing out here?"

"Eh…" Cana opened her mouth to think of an excuse, there was no way she could tell Naruto that he went crazy and leveled a forest.

Then the towns people started to wake up.

"What happened to the forest?"

"Look! It's wiped out!"

'…_There's no way I can explain this,' _Cana thought. When Naruto approached her the blush returned.

"Cana do you know what happened here?"

"Get away from me!" Cana shouted, the blush spreading across her face.

"What?" Naruto took a shocked step backwards.

Cana growled as she stomped towards the train station, "If your so curious about what happened to the forest than go look for clues! I bet there is none though!"

"H-how can you leave at a time like this?" Naruto questioned, completely surprised by the way Cana was behaving. "The monster that did this could come back at any time!"

'_That was you!' _Cana thought to herself. "I don't care! Do whatever you want! I'm leaving!"

"Ah," Naruto sighed, "Alright just let me ask the citizen's what happened, maybe I can get some money out of this."

In the end they went back to the guild empty handed, and without an explanation for what happened, not even knowing what happened with the monster. _'Mira-chan is gonna ban Ramen from the guild, I just know she will!' _Naruto cried to himself on the train ride back.

~Omake~

"This is the town," Naruto said as they departed from the train station. After looking around he muttered to Cana, "Do these people look like they're being terrorized by a monster to you?"

Watching as people chattered amongst themselves happily, she noted that there were no signs of a monster attack, "Are you sure this is the right place?"

"…" Naruto hesitated, before pulling out a map.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…This is the wrong town, isn't it Naruto?" Cana asked as she started to head back into the train station, shaking her head. The next train wouldn't be here for another thirty minutes, "Baka," She muttered as she entered the train station, shaking her head in disappointment.

"G-Gomenasai." Naruto muttered with a hung head as he trudged into the train station behind Cana.

**~xXx~ **

Tire, tired, tired, tired, I'm so tired! But I'm happy I finally got this out. Anyways I didn't really want to use a huge time skip, honestly I wanted to write a chapter about Naruto joining the guild, but well let me put it this way, this is about a 5K word chapter and it took me all of probably 6 hours to write. The chapter about Naruto joining the guild that I was trying to write never got longer than 1000 words, and it took me 5 days to get that far so yeah that's way I gave up on that chapter idea. Moving on

*Confetti* Yay 205 reviews *Confetti* Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I never would have thought that this would be so popular, so thanks to all my awesome readers! I hope you continue to read and review!

Moving on, I dedicate this chapter to the manga Superior. Go read it! Cause I got this chapter from one of its chapters.

Moving on, Naruto was so strong because he wasn't afraid of the demon magic taking over because he was already acting how he would act if the demon magic takes over. He was using 85% of its power. Will I ever put him using 100% probably not, but I will give a small, tiny snippet of a future fight to the first person who can guess correctly the next time Naruto will use 85% of the demon's power.

Also guess who the pairing is for this story, if you guess correctly you get a free imaginary cookie, and I will post the pairing with the next chapter to help those who can't figure it out.

Next…the poll to give Naruto jutsu was a landslide victory for the nay sayers so I already took it down and replaced it with a poll to decide what the second story I post will be, if I post a second story. So have fun with that.

Anyways I had a lot to say hope you guys took the time to read most of it, see ya in the next chapter.

Ps changed the summary, opinions?


End file.
